L'amour, ultime blasphème
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Notre jeune Ciel aspire à servir sa religion en devenant un bon prêtre... Seulement, sa rencontre avec un inconnu démoniaque absorbé par ses charmes innocents va mettre sa pureté d'ange à rude épreuve... Que va-t-il advenir de notre pauvre prêtre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une destinée . **

_FLASHBACK : _

C'était une journée pluvieuse, au détour d'une route dans la forêt, non loin de Londres, Vincent Phantomhive, sa femme et son fils résident dans le grand manoir Phantomhive.

Le fils de Vincent, Ciel a toujours eu un rêve : devenir prêtre !

Mais ses parents ne semble pas être du même avis que lui …

La famille était réuni autour de la table, en train de dîner lorsque Ciel brisa le silence qui était gênant :

« Père, mère, je suis jeune je le sais mais mon rêve est avant tout de devenir prêtre, d'avoir un esprit sain… »

« Nous en avons déjà discuter ! » l'interrompit le père, agacé.

« Je le sais, mais sachez cette fois-ci, que quoi que vous disiez, je ne changerai pas d'avis, je partirai demain, le plus tôt possible ! J'irai vivre ma vie, comme il se doit… »

« Quoi ? » fit sa mère, au bord des larmes. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse pour aller pleurer dans le salon.

« TU ES CONTENT ? » cria Vincent

« Pourquoi criez-vous comme ça ? Dans très peu de temps je ne serai plus une source de problème ! »

« Et ta mère, tu y as pensé ? »

« Oui ! » dit Ciel, en se levant pour aller se coucher.

A bout de force, Vincent rejoint sa femme dans le salon…

…

Le lendemain Ciel partit alors que tous le monde dormaient. Des vêtements dans un sac, des ressources et quelques souvenirs dans l'autre. Puis il s'engouffra dans l'unique chemin qui menait à la ville. Ciel n'avait alors que 16 ans lorsqu'il partit. Après 2 jours de voyage, il arriva dans une église où il expliqua ses motivations et son rêve.

L'église ainsi que ses membres, acceptèrent de le prendre. Alors voilà comment Ciel débuta son rêve qu'il voulait depuis longtemps réalisé.

Un an plus tard…

L'église où Ciel a été recueilli, il y a maintenant 1 an, se trouve dans un petit village, pas très loin de Londres. Il connaît beaucoup de monde et mène une vie paisible sans le moindre soucis.

Il se rappelle tous les soirs avant de se coucher une phrase que son père lui avait dit sur un coup de tête.

« J'espère que le diable te souillera ! »

Son père était très énervé ce soir là, c'était lorsque qu'il lui a annoncé qu'il voulait devenir prêtre. Mais il n'y avait pas porté beaucoup d'attention…

Ce soir là, Ciel s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsque soudain il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il aperçu un individu grand, au teint pâle et portait un pardessus de la couleur noir, identique à celle de ses cheveux.

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort, signe qu'un tempête se préparait, tandis que Ciel et l'inconnu se fixait droit dans les yeux…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Etre impure et esprit sain.**

« Ses yeux, d'un rouge pareil à celui de la couleur du sang ! »

« Ses yeux d'un bleu qui reflète la couleur d'une âme pure et d'un esprit sain ! »

« Bonsoir…que ? » bredouilla Ciel

« Veuillez m'excuser d'apparaître à une heure si tardive mais, il semblerait qu'un tempête se prépare et je ne sais pas où me logé ce soir ! » s'expliqua l'homme au cheveux corbeau.

Ciel se trouva dans l'embarras car il ne pouvait pas refusé…mais il n'avait pas envie de logé un être impure dans ce lieu sacré !

« Je…bien sûr ! » l'invita gentiment Ciel

« Merci, mon père ! » le remercia l'impure.

Ce dernier entra et regarda d'un air méprisant l'intérieur de l'église. Ciel l'observa, intriguer par l'air qu'avait l'homme.

« Alors Mr… ? »

« Monsieur Michaelis…Sébastian Michaelis ! » se présenta t-il

« Bien Monsieur, nous pouvons vous héberger le temps que la tempête se calme…veuillez me suivre ! »

Ciel mena le vagabond à une simple chambre avec à gauche un lit et sur la droite, un bureau avec un chandelier dessus et tout au fond une armoire. Sur les murs, une tapisserie aux motifs religieux…Sébastian entra dans la chambre, observa attentivement les murs de la pièce et soupira :

« Vous n'avez que des chambres avec ce genre de tapisserie ? »

« Désolé ici c'est une église pas un hôtel ! » répliqua Ciel

« Je l'avais remarqué, c'est jusque que je déteste ce genre de…Lieu ! »

« Pourquoi être venu ici pour se réfugier alors ? Non loin de là, il y avait un hôtel… »

« C'est parce qu'ici je serais en sécurité… ! »

« Dans ce cas je vais vous laissez ! » dit Ciel en se retournant et en retournant dans sa chambre.

Plus tard il s'endormit. Il fit des rêves étranges, alors que d'autres étaient plus rationnels.

Sébastian n'arrivait pas à dormir, en réalité il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil.

Il se leva et marcha longtemps dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Ciel.

Celle-ci était plus luxueuse que la sienne. (Bien sûr :P ) Il observa attentivement le jeune garçon endormit. Il s'approcha pour sentir son odeur. Il ne sût comment la décrire, elle était unique….unique !

Lorsqu'il le regardait de plus près, il se rendit compte que le garçon était très beau. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre, car il y avait une cheminée. Le prêtre ne portait qu'un pantalon de nuit et était torse nu. Le démon, s'approcha encore plus pour sentir le souffle chaud de Ciel. Celui-ci continuait de dormir paisiblement.

Sébastian mit sa main sur son cou puis descendit jusqu'au torse du garçon innocent. Il l'effleurait pour éviter qu'il se réveille. Sa main descendit encore jusqu'à arrivé à son pantalon de nuit. Il voulut commencer à lui enlever mais il vit une main se poser sur son bras…il releva la tête et aperçu le garçon, le visage rouge de haine lui dire :

« Lâchez-moi sale bête IMPURE ! »

Sébastian le regarda intensément, se rapprocha de son visage. Ciel se leva en quatrième vitesse et se recula de plus en plus du démon. Celui-ci un grand sourire sur les lèvres s'approcha lentement de sa proie.

Ciel heurta le mur, il était bloqué.

« Vous dites : Sale bête IMPURE ! » rigola Sébastian.

Il s'approcha de Ciel et le bloqua avec ses mains pour éviter qu'il s'en aille.

Sébastian mit sa tête dans le cou de Ciel qui n'avait pas bougé…Sébastian lécha la peau fine et délicate du jeune garçon. Mais celui-ci essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du démon.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous vous enfuir ? On s'amuse bien, nan ? » rigola de nouveau Sébastian.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque ! » s'énerva Ciel.

« Voyez-vous ça ! On dirait un petit chiot abattu, c'est si drôle ! » rigola de nouveau Sébastian. Il partit d'un rire hystérique.

« Me voir souffrir sa lui fait plaisir ! » pensa Ciel

« Que me voulez-vous ? » poursuivit Ciel

« Je veux vous dévorer tout cru…mais j'aimerais également goûter à chacune de vos parcelles ! »

Ensuite il mit sa tête dans ses cheveux et soupira :

« Un esprit sain doit être un véritable délice ! »

Ciel lui abandonna car le bourreau était trop fort.

Sébastian rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Ciel. Il prit son visage en coupe et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel. Ce dernier se débattit de plus belle. Le baiser fut simple mais le démon eut envie de le rendre plus passionné alors il souleva Ciel et le balança sur le lit ( c'est dark xD ) Il s'écrasa sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de lui.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! » le supplia Ciel

« Je ne vous fera pas de mal, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Il remit ses lèvres sur les siennes puis introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Ciel afin d'y rejoindre sa jumelle.

Ses mains déshabillaient le jeune garçon qui tremblait. Il défit le baiser pour que Ciel puisse respirer. Ciel était nu à présent, le démon le retourna et s'enfonça en lui. Ciel ne sut comment décrire ça…c'était très douloureux. Le démon sentit la prostate du jeune homme et recommença ses va et viens plusieurs fois. Ciel cria dans les draps afin que personne ne les entendent.

« Tu aimes, mon mignon ? » demanda Sébastian, satisfait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je vous en supplie, écoutez votre cœur ! » pleura Ciel

« D'accord ! »

Il re-pénétra Ciel qui sanglotait de douleur.

« Tu m'as dit d'écouter mon cœur ! »

« Pas de cette manière ! »

Sébastian remit Ciel sur le dos et l'obligea à s'allonger.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Et comment t'appelle tu ? »

« Je…n'ai nullement l'envie ni l'obligation de vous divulguer mon nom et âge ! »

Sébastian le fixa, d'un air mystérieux. Puis poursuivit par :

« Bon…je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre ! »

Il recommença à le retourner mais tout de suite, Ciel commença par :

« Je…je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai 16 ans ! »

« Bah dis donc, la différence d'âge ! » rigola Sébastian.

« Puis-je vous demander votre âge ? »

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! »

« Bien ! » dit Ciel, calme

« Alors…Cielounet (mignon, n'est-ce pas ? ) Je vais te demander, NON, t'ordonner de ne pas divulguer ni mon nom, ni quoi que ce soit sur moi, mais tu trouve de quoi raconter à tes amies pour que je puisse rester ici quelques temps…d'accord ? Ou il faut que je recommence ? »

« NON ! J'ai compris, je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous tenez temps à rester ici ! »

« Tu le sera bientôt mon mignon ! »

Sébastian et Ciel continuèrent leur conversations…et plus tard Ciel s'endormit !

…

_Le lendemain matin : _

Ciel se préparait à faire la messe du dimanche lorsqu'il entendit le curée, Alois Trancy le saluer :

« Bonjour Ciel, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Bien, merci ! »

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Vas-y ! »

« Quelqu'un à recueilli un individu, qui est très malpolie ! Il semblerait qu'il soit là depuis hier soir et qui plus est, c'est un être impure ! »

Ciel se sentit obliger d'inventer quelque chose dans la seconde, ce qui ne fut pas très concluant :

« C'est un réfugier, il avait besoin d'un toit pour s'abriter et m'a demander de rester ici quelque temps car il a une mission…sur Londres ! »

« Ah… ! »

« Sa te pose un problème ? » demanda Ciel

« Nullement ! » répondit Alois, en s'en allant.

…

Après la messe, Ciel rangea ses affaires et lorsqu'il voulut être seul il entendit :

« C'était sympa la messe, et tout le tralala ! » le salua Sébastian.

Ciel ne prêta guère d'attention à celui qui lui posait tellement de problème.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Mais Sébastian le saisit par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur :

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda t-il, amusé

« J'aurais pu mieux dormir si je vous aurais laisser mourir de froid dehors … »

« Tu n'aurais pas fait ça, j'espère ? »

« Si ! »

Soudain des coups retentirent, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Sébastian laissa Ciel et ce dernier hésita à ouvrir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une aide…ou peut-être pas … !**

_Remerciements : _

_à _Etoile-Lead-Sama pour ses reviews : Elles me font très plaisir, mais j'aimerais insister sur un certain point, l'idée de cette fiction n'est pas de moi, elle est de _Cielsweet-and-Sebastimes ! _Mais c'est moi qui a écris les chapitres alors je suis contente qu'ils te fassent aussi plaisir,…et te donnent certaines idées un peu…déplacées ! Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, effectivement Ciel n'est pas au bout de ces peines, Sebastian va de plus en plus le vouloir, jusqu'à un certain moment ! Voilà je te laisse, et encore merci !

_à _bissenshi pour tes reviews, elles aussi me font plaisir ! Il découvrira bientôt la nature de notre cher et tendre Sebby mais d'une manière assez…débile ! Ciel lui, pour l'instant ne se rebelle pas trop, mais ce n'est que le début ! Voilà bisous, et merci encore !

_et à ma cher _Coopératrice ! 

Sur ce, le chapitre 3 commence, bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis !

Ciel se tenait devant la porte, hésitant. Puis lorsque d'un coup brusque il ouvrit et découvrit…NON !

« Ciiiellllllll ! »

« J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas ouvrir ! » pensa t-il

« Elizabeth, tu m'étouffes ! »

« Allons, tu peux m'appeler Lizzy ! » souria cette dernière.

« Bon…alors que fais-tu là ? »

« Venu te rendre visite mais…j'ai pas pu venir à la messe, désolé ! »

« De toutes manières, tu n'est pas croyante ! » la corrigea Ciel

« Bien sûr que si ! Et même, je suis venu me confesser… »

« Toi ? » dit Ciel, en commençant à être amuser.

« Bon, laisse tomber, je vais aller ailleurs, je croyais juste que je pouvais te faire confiance ! » s'énerva Lizzy, en se retournant.

« Non, attends ! » la retint Ciel.

Il se dirigèrent tous deux dans le confessionnal*.

…

« Bon, je t'écoute ! » commença Ciel.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré un homme dans mon village, il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie et m'a dit qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose…je l'ai suivis mais maintenant je regrette tellement ! » expliqua Lizzy, en pleurant. Puis elle continua par :

« Nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit, sûrement chez lui, il m'avait bandé les yeux pour que j'en aperçoive trop et il…il… ! »

« Que t'a t'il fait ? »

« Il m'a…v-i-olée ! Il m'a dit qu'il était le mal, en fin, il se prenait pour le mal et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez moi … ! »

« Lizzy, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut raconter ça, mais à la police…De plus, venir te confesser alors que ce n'est pas toi qui est dans l'erreur ! » lui expliqua Ciel

Elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je te demande juste de me dire que Dieu me pardonne, c'est tout ! »

« Te pardonner de quoi, tu n'as rien fait ! »

« Si, j'ai suivis un inconnu que je ne connaissais pas ! »

« Dieu te pardonne Elizabeth de Midford ! »

« Merci mon Dieu ! »

Ciel se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait dit tout-à l'heure était faux, Lizzy était bien croyante !

Après, elle s'en alla, remerciant Ciel. Celui-ci aurait bien voulu lui parler de son problème, mais n'en eu pas le courage.

Ensuite, il retourna dans sa chambre ou il étudia, lorsque soudain il sentit un souffle chaud derrière lui :

« Oh NON ! Pas vous ! » s'exclama Ciel.

« Alors qu'avait Lizzy ? demanda t-il, en se désintéressant totalement de la remarque de Ciel.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce genre de chose,…qui plus est à un inconnu ! »

Sébasti an déjà bien agacé, attrapa Ciel par le bassin et le balança sur le lit, menaçant.

« Alors, tu veux toujours pas m'en parler ou il faut que je t'y pousse ! »

« Non, euh…elle a été violée ! »

« Hmm…violée ! Par qui ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! »

« Peut-être que l'inconnu en question, est plus prêt que tu ne le croit ! » susurra le démon, en se rapprochant.

Ciel le fixa quelques instants, puis partit dans une colère noire en comprenant que c'était de lui qu'il parlait :

« C'est vous, espèce de sale bête ! » cria Ciel en lui assenant des coups.

Sébastian lui prit ses deux mains et les attacha au barreau du lit, au dessus de sa tête.

Le démon, souleva le tee-shirt de Ciel et caressa l'endroit ou il avait été marqué.

« J'aimerais savoir qu'elle est cette marque ! Et qui te l'a fait ? »

Rien qu'à songé à ce souvenir, Ciel eut les larmes au yeux. Il resta silencieux donc Sébastian enchaîna par :

« J'aimerais te marqué ! Est-ce que tu m'en donne la permission, je vois que celle-ci te fait souffrir, raconte-moi ! »

Ciel ne pouvait plus supporter de garder ça pour lui alors il raconta tout comme c'était arrivé :

_FLASHBACK : _

C'était la nuit, Ciel avait arpenté les routes…depuis à peine 1 jour, s'il ne se trompait pas le village devait bientôt être à environ encore 1 jour de marche. Là, il y trouverait une église…

_Le jour suivant : _

Ciel s'était arrêté cette nuit pour dormir, il avait trouvé un pont, même si ce n'était pas confortable…il avait passer nuit. Dès le matin, il était repartit puis après une heure ( environ ) était arrivé dans le village. Il vit une église…imposante, de genre gothique, décorée de statue, il vit une porte ouverte alors il rentra…L'intérieur était magnifique, des vitraux grands, d'une couleur exceptionnel…Il contempla jusqu'à ce qu'une voix accueillante lui parle :

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour toi ? » lui demanda le curée, jeune, blond au yeux bleus.

Ciel lui expliqua tout…il savait qu'il dormirait le soir même dans ce Lieu Sacré, mais voilà ce qu'il avait ignoré…

Le curée, Alois Trancy, l'avait emmené dans les sous-terrains, pour qu'il se familiarise avec le Lieu. Ils avaient descendu quelques rangées d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant une grande porte, imposante avec un grand symbole et un grand cadenas. Alois sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte :

Il y avait des cages, avec des gens dedans, ils étaient nus et avaient une marque sur le dos. Ciel se demandait comment ce Lieu Sacré pouvait abriter un endroit sombre comme ça, il voulut parler mais le curée l'interrompit :

« Tu sais, Ciel, toutes ces personnes que tu vois, sont des êtres IMPURES, des sales bêtes, elles ne voulaient pas du pardon de Dieu, alors nous leurs avons offert le notre…Tu as désobéis à tes parents, tu es parti du jour au lendemain, et maintenant tu veux devenir prêtre, nous te l'accordons… »

Il claqua dans ses doigts, quatre hommes forts tenaient fermement Ciel, tandis qu'un autre s'approcha avec un fer, Alois poursuivit :

« Bienvenue parmis nous, Ciel Phantomhive ! »

Et alors l'homme, le marqua à jamais…

_FIN DU FLASHBACK : _

« Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant alors laissez moi tranquille ! »

Sébastian était toujours au dessus de lui et caressa sa marque.

« Hum…je vois ! » marmonna t-il

« Comment ça ? »

« Malgré le mal qu'il t'ont fait, tu est quand même resté avec eux… ! »

« Oui, car mes parents ne voulaient plus me revoir ! Et alors, j'ai préféré resté ici, et gardé ce mauvais souvenir pour moi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

« D'accord et au faite, tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent pour me couvrir, non ? »

Ciel ne répondit pas.

« Bon, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, je te laisse… ! » dit Sébastian en lâchant Ciel.

Il commença à s'en aller, mais Ciel le retint en lui demandant :

« Répondez-moi seulement par oui ou non : Saviez vous que Lizzy était ma cousine avant de la violée ? »

Le démon sourit et répondit simplement : « Oui ! » Puis s'en alla.

_Ciel venait maintenant de se rendre à l'évidence que Sébastian Michaelis n'est pas humain…c'est un démon ! _

_* Où on se confesse…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un piège qui marche à la perfection … !**

Toute la soirée Ciel a étudié, n'a pas mangé et s'est couché tôt. Il était épuisé…depuis que ce Sébastian Michaelis de malheur était arrivé, il n'avait que des soucis et devait constamment subir ses…humeurs…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ciel ouvrit les yeux, il vit un bras lourd et froid sur son torse et tête aux cheveux noirs dans le creux de son épaule. Il voulut se levé, mais remarqua alors ou était placé la deuxième main du démon…sur son entre-jambe.

C'est alors que Sébastian se réveilla et vit Ciel qui essayait de se défaire de son emprise.

« Déjà énervé des le matin ? » demanda Sébastian, amusé.

« Il y a de quoi…veuillez me lâchez et surtout en bas ! » répondit Ciel, embarrassé.

« Allons, tu aimais bien hier,…tu m' encourageais même ! »

« Alors, là NON ! Et d'ailleurs vous pourriez très bien mentir pour m'humilier ! »

« Je dis la vérité, je ne mens jamais ! »

« Qu'est que j'en sais moi ? Je ne vous connais même pas ! Oh et pis c'est pas dur a comprendre, lâchez moi ! » s'énerva Ciel

« Bon, très bien, de toute manière, j'aurais d'autre occasion de te montrer que j'ai raison ! » rigola Sébastian, amusé.

Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon. Ciel voulut se lever aussi mais était totalement nu. Sébastian enfila son pantalon noir, sa chemise et ses chaussures puis se retourna pour regarder Ciel.

« Alors, tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée ? »

Ciel qui ne voulait pas se montrer à se pervers obsédé dit :

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'est mon lit et ma chambre, donc veuillez, s'ilvouplaît ne plus y entrer ! »

Sébastian se mit à rire, Ciel enchaîna :

« Veuillez maintenant vous retourner afin que je puisse m'habiller en toute intimité ! »

« Je fais comment si j'ai pas envie ! »

Ciel commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, lorsque soudain on frappa à la porte :

« Ciel, dépêche-toi, nous avons réunion dans 5 minutes ! » dit la voix d'Alois.

« J'arrive » cria Ciel.

Il s'enroula dans les draps, prit ses affaires habituelles dans l'armoire et s'habilla, se cachant le plus possible. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte et laissa derrière lui le démon…

…

Sébastian qui n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, sortit de l'église et se rendit chez des amis. Ils habitaient dans une grande maison, isolée dans un quartier privée à Londres. Il toqua à la maison numéro 11. Une femme, grande, mince, aux cheveux longs, violets clairs et qui portait une robe noire vint l'accueillir. Il la connaissait, c'était Hannah Anafellows…une femme qu'il aimait et elle aussi. Il entra à peine, qu'elle lui prit le visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, elle le regarda longuement et lui dit :

« Sa faisait longtemps Sébastian ! »

« 10 ans ? peut-être plus ? »

« 13 ans précisément ! Tu m'as manqué ! J'attendais ton retour…que fais-tu dans le coin ? »

« Je…c'est compliqué ! Quelqu'un ma invoqué, sans le vouloir et maintenant je dois faire un pacte avec un gamin trop mignon, mais complètement coincé ! »

« _Un__gamin ?_ » demanda Hannah, ahuri.

« Oh, rien de bien important ! Alors et Claude ? Il est où ? Depuis le temps ? »

« Il est sorti…sa devient un calvaire de vivre avec lui, car il est bizarre ! Dommage, que tu partes si longtemps… ! » murmura tristement Hannah.

« Désolé, en se moment j'ai autre chose en tête » murmura Sébastian en se rapprochant de la démone.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa longuement, souleva sa robe, lui retira sa culotte qu'il jeta dans un coin.

« Et si Claude rentrait ? » demanda Hannah en se mordant la lèvre

« Il verrait que je suis en pleine forme ! » rigola Sébastian

Sur ce, les deux démons, laissèrent libre court à leurs sentiments.

…

La réunion qui avait commencé à 10h se termina à 14h. Ciel voulait à tous prix prendre l'air, alors il sortit de l'église et marcha longuement dans le village. Il s'éloigna de plus en plus de l'église, jusqu'à arrivé à la bibliothèque. C'était une bibliothèque plutôt grande pour un petit village. Il prit plusieurs livres et s'assit à une table très isolée des autres.

Il avait pris ces 4 ouvrages :

Légendes de A à Z, les démons, Créatures de la nuit, Tout sur les êtres de l'ombre…

Il ouvrit un ouvrage, feuilleta longuement avant d'arriver à une page intéressante. Sur cette page, Ciel fût fasciné par ces quelques mots :

,Selon une très ancienne légende, il semblerait que si quelqu'un vous lance une malédiction, même que ce fût sur un coup de tête, il faut le prendre très au sérieux, car un démon des enfers vous localise et quelques semaines voir des mois, il sera là pour scelle un pacte avec vous et dévorer votre âme le jour de votre mort...

...

Ciel se sentit mal, mais ce ne sont que des légendes…il recopia quand même les lignes et rentra à l'église.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de dîner, Ciel repensa aux lignes qui seraient peut-être son explication. Il fini rapidement son dîner et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Hélas, lorsqu'il voulut être seul, il aperçu Sébastian, tout beau, tout content qui lisait un des ses livres, sur SON lit.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus réapparaître dans ma chambre ! » commença Ciel, épuisé.

« Ah bon ? tu m'as dit un truc de se genre ? »

« OUI ! Et j'ai envie d'être seul…Alors… »

« Alors quoi, tu vas me crier dessus ? » rigola Sébastian.

« Non, mais j'aimerais avoir des explications sur ça … » dit Ciel, en tendant le morceau de papier à Sébastian

Il le lit, rigola puis reprit son sérieux :

« C'est la vérité ! »

Ciel épuisé par cette triste vérité vint s'allonger sur son lit, et remonta les couvertures. Il renifla longuement :

« Tu…tu pleures ? » demanda Sébastian

« NON ! » menti Ciel.

Sébastian tira les couvertures, enleva les chaussures de Ciel, puis continua par ouvrir sa chemise, qui dévoila son torse nu.

« Allons…chut ! » le réconforta t-il, en se plaçant au dessus de lui, mais en ne faisant pas peser son poids sur lui. »

Ciel se calma regarda longuement Sébastian, celui-ci repris :

« Sa te dirait de faire un pacte avec moi ? » demanda t-il

« Alors ça NON ! »

Ciel essaya de rouler sur le côté mais Sébastian le tenait fermement.

« Bon, calme-toi un peu, je n'ai rien dit, je te demandais ! »

« Pourrais-tu retourner dans ta chambre, j'aimerais être seul ! »

« Alors ça NON ! » répéta Sébastian.

Ciel était énervé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec ce démon.

Malgré la longue nuit qu'il avait eu, il était quand même fatigué ( Pauvre petiot ! XD )

Sébastian, toujours au dessus de Ciel, approcha ses lèvres de Ciel, et luis chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de te dévorer tout cru ! »

Ciel ne répondit pas, sachant que quelque soit ses protestations, elles ne serviront à rien. Sébastian lécha la peau du cou de Ciel, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, quand soudain il demanda :

« Sébastian ! Que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

« Je t'aime…je te désire ! »

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles Inattendues… ! **

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais adresser quelques remerciement :

Notamment à Etoile-Lead-Sama : Merci beaucoup de me laisser autant de reviews et de lire ma…notre fiction, car comme tu le sais, l'idée n'est pas de moi, même si après tout je l'écris ! Tu verra la fic devient de plus en plus dingue( sa m'étonne moi même alors ^^ ) Je te remercie une nouvelle fois, grosses bises, à bientôt ? Tchao =D !

Et comment pourrais-je ne pas remercier ma chère coopératrice ou plutôt Grande Perche, hein tu te sens visser mise sadique ! Lol, je suis réellement très contente que tu ai trouvé cette idée, car j'adore l'écrire, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup d'idée même si la publication est plus lente que je ne le pensais, mais ça c'est mes oignons !

Merci aux autres aussi, notamment : _ulqui__'__s-girl_ et bissenchi ! C'est vraiment très sympa !

**Sur ce, commençons le chapitre 5 :**

La nuit fut remplit de cauchemar pour Ciel, depuis qu'il savait que Sébastian l'aimait. Ciel ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit….

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sébastian était là, bien entendu. Il avait le visage enfouit dans le cou de Ciel, et avait son corps collé au sien. Le démon ne dormait pas et regardait Ciel qui, il y a cinq minutes dormait.

« Tu était agité cette nuit…tu as fait des cauchemars ? Ou des rêves, de moi ? »

« Non, des cauchemars assez étrange ! » répondit Ciel

« Tu voudrais en parler ou tu préfère faire quelque chose de plus…sportif ? » demanda Sébastian en jouant avec les cheveux de Ciel.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre…et lâche-moi ! » dit Ciel

« Allons…Cielou-net ! »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME SA…Et je croyais avoir été clair, tu sors de MA CHAMBRE ! »

Ciel qui était déjà énervé( NA : Comme tous les matins, remarque ^^ !) prit ses affaires et s'habilla.

« Alors, tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui, à part être énervé, bien sûr ! » demanda Sébastian, amusé.

« Rendre visite à mes parents, à mon père en surtout ! »

…

Rien n'avait changé, rien du tout à la demeure Phantomhive. Ciel hésitait, fallait t-il ou non parle de son problème ?

_Toc Toc !_

A la place de son père ou sa mère, ce fut un majordome qui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, mes parents sont-ils là ? » le salua poliment le garçon.

« Oui, je vais voir s'il veulent ou non, vous recevoir ! »

Il disparut et le fit patienter dans l'entrée. Plus tard, il revint accompagner de ses parents.

« Ciel, comme tu as grandis ? » renifla sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Allons, mère sa ne fait qu'un an ! »

Elle pleura en s'aggripant fermement au bras de son fils.

« Bonjour, fils, tu es grand à présent, tu as l'air en bonne santé et de vivre ta vie, comme il se doit ! » intervint Vincent, le père.

« Bonjour père, oui, mais…J'aurais aimer vous parler de quelque chose… »

…

Ciel et son père étaient sur la terrasse quand soudain Ciel brisa le silence qui avait duré un bon moment :

« Vous rappeliez vous ? Un jour, lorsque je vous ai annoncé mon envie de devenir prêtre, vous m'aviez lancé une malédiction, vous m'aviez précisément dit : « J'espère que le diable te souillera ! » Eh bien c'est arrivé ! »

« Comment ça ? Ce n'était que sur un coup de tête ! Ne dis pas de bêtises, les griffes de Diable ne peuvent pas atteindre un être pur vu qu'il est protégé par le Tout Puissant ! »

« J'ai bien peur que si ! »

« Explique-moi ! »

« Il y a quelques jours, un individu nommé Sébastian Michaelis est apparu, qui plus est, en pleine nuit…Depuis je vis un enfer, hier il m'annonce qu'il est un démon et qu'il… »

« Oui ? »

Ciel réfléchit, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce démon était un pervers :

« Non, rien, seulement depuis je ne peut plus être seul, il est toujours là… »

« Mr Phantomhive, un appel pour vous ! » intervint le majordome

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais cette personne veut vous parler immédiatement ! »

Le père de Ciel s'en alla, ce dernier retourna à l'église mais ignorait totalement qu'un drame allait arrivé ! …

…

Ce qui étonna Ciel lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, c'est que Sébastian avait bel et bien déguerpi. Mais soudain lorsqu'il ferma la porte…_Toc__toc !_

« Oh..NON ! » pensa Ciel

« Salut Cielounet ! » dit Sébastian en entrant dans la chambre.

« Ouais…salut ! » répliqua Ciel, glacial.

« Quoi d'neuf ? Rien, bon il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! »

« Encore un démon, ou un truc du genre ? »

« Dans le mille, une démone…ma petite amie ! »

Ciel fut surpris, une grande femme entra. Elle était mince, portait une robe bleu-violette, elle avait des cheveux long et soyeux de cette même couleur.

« Monsieur-Ciel je vous présente Hannah Anafellows ! Hannah, Ciel Phantomhive ! » fit Sébastian, en imitant des gestes en les deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer.

Puis il continua par :

« Il est très intelligent mais s'énerve pour un rien ! Tien, par exemple, dès qu'il se réveille… »

« Hé oh ! Je suis là ! » intervint Ciel

Mais Sébastian continua :

« Même quand je suis gentil avec lui, il est énervé, il me dit de déguerpir alors que je ne fais que lui tenir compagnie ! »

« Arrête Sébastian ! T'appelle ça de la gentillesse ? Tu me critiques ! »

« Heureuse de te rencontrer Ciel ! » sourit Hannah.

« Idem ! » dit sèchement celui-ci.

Sébastian et Hannah discutèrent longuement puis quelques instants après elle dit : « Je dois y aller ! » Elle dit au revoir à Ciel en le saluant et Sébastian l'accompagna. Et quelques minutes plus tard il revint :

« Elle sympa, hein ? » sourit-il

« Ouais…Mais j'aimerais savoir…Hier…tu me dit…que tu m'aimes et aujourd'hui tu dis :

'Voici Hannah truc-bidule-machin, ma petite amie ! »

« Non…Jaloux ? »

« Pas du tout, j'aimerais seulement avoir des explications ! »

« Ah…C'est simple, Hannah me sert à tirer un coup de temps en temps, alors qu'avec toi, c'est bien plus drôle ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle : et désolé de te décevoir : Je ne t'aime pas ! »

Sébastian s'approcha de Ciel qui était tranquillement assit sur son lit. Il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant valser ses chaussures au passage, il retira celle de Ciel aussi. Le démon fut surpris lorsque Ciel s'accrocha à son cou, alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Sébastian se débarrassa de ses vêtements et fit de même pour Ciel. Il se laissa faire. Ils étaient entièrement dévêtu maintenant. C'est Ciel qui ramena les lèvres de Sébastian auprès des siennes. Ciel se recula un peu après et dit : « Tu es le mal ? Alors fait moi mal ! Fais moi mal comme jamais ! Et dit moi encore que tu m'aimes car j'ai bien peur que ce soit réciproque ! »

Sébastian descendit lentement sa bouche jusqu'au torse poli du jeune garçon et murmura : « Je t'aime ! »

Sur ce, il partîmes tout deux dans les abîmes de la nuit !

…

Du feu…l'église est en feu. Ciel sortit en courant et regarda à ses pieds, les cadavres de ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait ! En relevant la tête il vit sur le clocher de l'église, _LUI,_ ce démon, cet être abjecte et impure…Sébastian Michaelis.

« Ahhhh ! » Ciel se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant, trempé de sueur. Il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Des mains blafardes, ou la pâleur vous rappelle la mort, des mains livide et sans éclat…

« N-n-e M-m-e T-touchez P-pas ! » bégaya Ciel, tremblant.

Il sortit du lit et alla s'asseoir dans le coin de la chambre. Sébastian s'approcha inquiet. Ciel était effrayé, il avait été piégé par lui, le mal, avait été souillé, il pouvait sentir l'impure en lui…

« Que t'arrive t-il ? » demanda Sébastian, « Tu es malade de crier comme ça dans la nuit ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi Quoi ? » s'énerva le démon.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ? Vous devriez être mort ! »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ciel, ça va bien ? Que t'arrive t-il ? » demanda Alois, derrière la porte.

« Pitié, aidez-moi, l'impure veut mon âme ! »

« Ouvre ! » cria l'autre.

« Mince ! » siffla Sébastian

Ciel ne bougea pas d'un cil et continuait à délirer. Alois et les autres défoncèrent la porte et enfin entrèrent, il aperçurent Ciel complètement abasourdi.

Et Sébastian s'était totalement volatilisé…

Ciel s'avait que le démon lui ferait payer ça…Mais maintenant, il était trop tard, Ciel Phantomhive n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se plier au règles du démon, car il lui volerait son âme ! …


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Vengeance ! **

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent depuis le début…

Sébastian a passé le reste de la nuit chez Hannah et Claude. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé : Hier soir, Lui et Ciel étaient bien et là en pleine nuit, il se met à supplier Dieu de la pardonner…

Ciel, lui, n'a plus dormit après car il revoyait sans cesse les images qui l'avait effrayé. Il revoyait le visage du démon qui venait de dévorer des personnes qui n'avait rien faites et s'avait que Sébastian reviendrait et se vengerait…

« Alors, redis moi mot pour mot ce qui s'est passé ! » demanda Alois à Ciel.

« Le diable a souillé mon esprit sain…Je veux rejeter l'impure qui est en moi ! »

…

Après une longue conversation avec Alois, Ciel retourna dans sa chambre qu'il ferma à double tour. Il s'allongea pour réfléchir longuement à ce qui s'était passé, lorsque soudain il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou…et quelque chose de dur dans son dos.

« Toi… ! » murmura Ciel

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que le démon était déjà sur lui. Ses yeux rouges sang plus clair que d'habitude. Ciel ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit durcir aussi. Sébastian sourit et murmura :

« Je le savais, tu m'aimes ! Mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ! »

Sébastian mit ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pour l'obliger à s'allonger. Ensuite il prit l'un de ses tétons qu'il pinça violemment. Ciel se détendit comme il pouvait, respirait vite :

« Tu es pressé ! Sois patient ! Plus l'attente est longue et plus… »

« La ferme, Démon ! » ordonna Ciel

Ciel s'accrocha aux barreau du lit lorsque Sébastian le retourna. Le démon joua avec la peau du plus jeune, caressa sa marque puis s'enfonça dans Ciel. Ce dernier gémit lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate. Il recommença plusieurs fois.

« Sébastian ? » demanda Ciel

« Oui ? »

« J'accepte ! »

« Quoi, donc ? »

« Mon âme,…je te l'offre ! »

Sébastian s'arrêta, mit Ciel sur le dos. Celui-ci s'appuya sur ses coudes.

« Tu… ? Je… ? On… ? » bégaya l'aîné.

« Oui, de toute manière je suis condamné à l'enfer, alors… »

« Es-tu prêt à sceller un pacte avec moi ? »

« J'ignore ce qui m'arrivera, j'ignore si sa sera douloureux ! Mais, c'est d'accord ! »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Ciel ne sentit rien mais la marque de leur pacte se déposa lentement sur son œil gauche.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, Ciel Phantomhive, tu m'appartiens corps et âme ! »

Ciel eut un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, un mal de tête atroce, et alors il sombra… !

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Ciel était dans une grotte avec Sébastian. Ce dernier portait Ciel façon princesse.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, la belle au bois dormant ! » sourit le démon.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Bienvenue dans notre repaire, le repaire des démons ! »

« Qu'est…ce…que ? T'es fou ou quoi ? » demanda Ciel, impressionné mais apeuré en même temps.

« T'inquiète, fais-moi confiance ! »

« Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à te faire confiance ! »

Sébastian reposa Ciel à terre. L'humain remarqua alors comment il était habillé : Tunique noir, pantalon noir…enfin que du noir quoi !

« C'est quoi ces tenues ? » demanda Ciel

« Fais-moi confiance ! » répéta l'autre.

Alors, ils entrèrent dans une énorme galerie. Il devait y avoir au moins 200 ou 300 démons.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ? » répéta Ciel.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… ! » le rassura Sébastian.

Il prit le visage de Ciel en coupe et l'embrassa. Ce dernier le repoussa et chuchota : « Pas ici…pas devant…ces démons ! »

Sébastian avança et salua quelques uns de ces amis, avant de s'arrêter devant une jeune femme blonde, grande et mince. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Ciel. Elle portait une robe blanche, courte qui laissait voir ses grandes jambes, fines et élancées. Et elle n'avait pas de bretelles, ce qui laissait entrevoir une partie de sa généreuse poitrine. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, lissent. Elle salua Sébastian et embrassa Ciel sur le front avant de dire :

« Tu sais que tu as l'âme la plus appétissante qui soit ! »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon. Ciel ne sut que répondre et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sébastian. Hélas, il n'était plus là. La femme, prit la main de Ciel et l'emmena vers une rangée d'escalier qu'ils montèrent. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre. La femme alluma la lumière et toisa Ciel. Elle se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Kennedy Hillary, j'ai 35 ans, tu m'intéresse à un point que tu ne peut pas imaginer…. »

Elle se lécha les lèvres. Elle s'approcha encore et enlevit la tunique de Ciel, celui-ci ne bougea. Kennedy caressa doucement le torse du jeune prêtre et arriva au bord de son pantalon. Elle se lécha les lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ciel réagit enfin lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à lui enlever son bas :

« Attendez Mlle Hillary, je suis plus jeune que vous et… »

il fût interrompit par Kennedy qui venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle poussa Ciel sur le grand lit. Il essaya d'échapper à cette couguar. Elle se mit au dessus de lui et se déshabilla. Il ne lui restait plus que sa culotte. Elle prit la main de Ciel et la mit sur son intimité. Enfin, elle lui retira son pantalon. Ciel ne pouvait plus bougé, il était emprisonné par cette folle. C'est alors que :

« Toc toc ! Je ne dérange personne ? » demanda Sébastian en entrant.

Kennedy se leva et se mit devant le démon. Ciel lui fit des gestes pour lui dire de l'aider.

« Si ! MICHAELIS, tu nous dérange ! » cracha t-elle

« Malheureusement, dit-il, en enlevant son gant, Il m'appartient, tu n'as pas vu la marque sur son œil ? » demanda Sébastian, légèrement agacé et jaloux aussi.

Elle se retourna et regarda Ciel, attaché sur le lit.

« Oh oh ! »

« La gaffe ! »

« Bon, vous pourriez me détacher ! » demanda Ciel.

« Ah oui ! Je tavais zappé ! » rigola Sébastian en détachant l'humain.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Ciel MICHAELIS ! »

« Hein ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Ha, il faut que je t'expliques, lorsque qu'une personne appartient à un démon, automatiquement son nom change, c'est drôle non ? »

« Non, mais attends, j'ai pas envie de m'appeler comme toi, moi ! »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas nous faire du boudin juste pour un nom de famille Cielounet ? Bon sortons, et la prochaine fois, fait attention HILLARY ! »

« Oui, sa arrive de se tromper ! » dit cette dernière

Sébastian et Ciel s'en allèrent laissant derrière eux, une démone affamée.

…

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda Sébastian, une fois dehors.

« Bah rien, c'est elle ! Et toi, t'était où ? Espèce de… »

« Je parlais avec…le bosse ! D'ailleurs c'est pour te présenter à lui que je t'ai amené ici ! »

« Le…BOSSE ? »

…

**Des****démons****surviennent****et****repartent****à****tout****moment****,****sans****que****les****choses****soient****nécessairement****perturbées****par****leur****présence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Satan, le roi des Enfers ! **

Je sais pas si certaine personne on remarqué mais ma fiction part en vrille…J'arrange ça vite fait x) ! Nan, c'était juste un délire !

Merci à Etoile-Lead-Sama, elle qui me suit dès le début ! Merci à bissenchi pour sa reviews sur le chapitre 6 : Tu vas bientôt découvrir qui est le bosse !

Et merci à ma vieille perche ( Spocky x) ) qui me dit ce qu'elle pense de mes chapitres dans des reviews tellement grande que même défois elles pourraient dépassées mes chapitre –' Bref, bonne lecture ! Sur ce, je lance le chapitre 7 :

…

« Le bosse ? » demanda Ciel, inquiet.

« T'inquiète, il te fera aucun mal, sauf s'il a faim ! » rigola le démon.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans ? Je suis humain, je te rappelle »

« Hé, cool ! Ma poule ! » s'exclama Sébastian en voyant Ciel, soudainement s'énerver.

Il marchèrent en direction du repaire du ' bosse' comme l'avait mentionner Sébastian. Mais ce qui préoccupait Ciel, c'était de savoir si oui ou non il pourrait bientôt rentrer à L'église. Mais pourquoi faire ? Comment son Dieu pouvait-il l'accepter, maintenant que Ciel avait été souillé ? C'était lui-même un être impure et il aimait un démon ? Soit c'était le monde à l'envers ou soit il avait complètement perdu la foi ? Ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Sébastian, en s'arrêtant.

Il se pencha pour être à la même hauteur que Ciel. Ce dernier qui n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes, mentit :

« Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu stressé, par votre… 'bosse' ! » répondit-il, d'une toute petite voix innocente.

« Allons, chut… ! » intima Sébastian, en approchant ses lèvres de celles du plus petit humain. Ensuite, leurs langues se lancèrent dans un combat sans merci. Le démon mit sa tête dans le cou de Ciel et le mordit à pleine dent, buvant lentement le sang de l'humain. Ciel lâcha un hoquet de douleur et planta ses ongles dans le dos de Sébastian qui continuait de boire.

« Arrête, Sébastian ! Tu… » Il fût interrompit par le démon qui, avec une de ses mains, ouvrit le pantalon de Ciel et attrapa son objectif. Ensuite il joue dangereusement avec :

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » demanda t-il, ensuite.

Soudain quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix, c'était un homme, grand, qui portait une tunique noir, aux cheveux gris, il avait une frange, et à cause de celle-ci on ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage.

« Undertaker ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ? » demanda Sébastian.

« Alors, MICHAELIS, ? C'est comme cela qu'on salut l'un de ses camarades ? » demanda l'autre.

Le démon se dirigea vers Undertaker et le salua, ensuite ils se remirent en marche :

« Alors, sa faisait un bail ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé une bonne petite âme ! » sourit Sébastian.

« C'est donc à cause de toi que j'ai rendez vous chez le boss ?

« Sûrement ! J'espère qu'il ne refera pas comme la dernière fois ! »

« Eh, et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda Undertaker en se tournant vers Ciel

Il était intrigué par l'homme et avait totalement oublié son nom.

« Ciel Phantomhive ! Ne l'embête pas, il a peur de boss ! » rigola Sébastian

« Quoi ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » répondit l'autre, en riant à gorge déployée.

« Mais c'est qui ce boss, à la fin ? » s'énerva Ciel.

« Tu le saura bientôt ! » lui répondit Sébastian, en se reprenant.

( Undertaker, toujours mort de rire xD )

…

« Enfin arrivé ! » souffla Sébastian.

Devant lui se tenait une porte imposante, noire avec une multitude de symbole dessus. ( NA : Sa me rappelle quelque chose, pas vous ? ) Ciel reconnu la marque de son œil souillé.

« Bon ne tardons pas ! Surtout tu ne parles pas, sauf si on te pose une question, et …ne ris pas ! » l'informa Sébastian.

Sur ce, les démons ouvrirent la porte et ils rentrèrent. Il y avait du rouge, partout, du rouge, encore du rouge… Ils montèrent plusieurs rangées d'escaliers et ensuite entrèrent dans une gigantesque pièce et l'aperçurent…_lui_, le boss !

« Salut mes chouchous ! » dit-il, d'une voix perçante. C'était un homme-démon, aux yeux rouges, cheveux longs rouges, vêtements rouges ' bien sûr !'. Ciel l'observa et se retint difficilement pour ne pas rire.

Sébastian lui écrasa les douilles ( doigts de pieds ) et s'éclaircit la voix :

« Bien le bonjour, Maître, je suis venu vous signaler mon contrat ! »

« Je vois cela, mais approche-toi petit ! » dit le boss en pointant un doigt vers Ciel et en l'agitant.

Ciel s'approcha et se mit devant lui :

« Je m'appelle Grell Sutcliff, mais j'aime qu'on m'appelle le boss ou Satan, le roi des Enfers ! »

Ciel était au bord du gouffre, il allait exploser de rire devant ce curieux personnage.

« Et toi mon petit ? C'est quoi ton petit nom ? » demanda t-il, ensuite.

Ciel se reprit et répondit :

« Ciel…Phantomhive ! »

« Un bien joli nom pour un bien joli garçon ! » ronronna t-il

Grell s'approcha doucement de Ciel, mais Sébastian intervint :

« MAÎTRE ? » une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Quoi, MICHAELIS ? »

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais il m'appartiens ! » dit-il en s'approchant, en prenant Ciel par le bout de bras pour le coller à lui

« SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS ! » hurla le boss

« Oui,…maître ? » demanda t-il

« Je t'ordonne de lâcher Ciel Phantomhive et de me le ramener ici ! Tout de suite ! »

« Désolé maître, mais c'est hors de question ! »

« Quoi ? Gardes, saisissez-le et ramenez moi Ciel Phantomhive ! »

Les gardes durent se dépêcher car Sébastian avait disparut à la vitesse de la lumière, Ciel sur ses épaules. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les décombres des grottes, humides, froides et hostiles…

…

Lorsque Ciel se réveilla, il était allongé sur Sébastian dans un lieu sombre. Il observa autour de lui et vit que Sébastian avait du sang sur le visage ! « Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, il m'arrive que des emmerdes ! » pensa t-il

« Sébastian ? » chuchota t-il, ensuite.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. « Sébastian ? » répéta t-il, à mi-voix.

« Chut, Ciel ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a été blessé ! » lui dit une voix familière.

C'était Hannah.

« Hannah…tu ? »

« Chut, toi aussi tu es blessé, calme-toi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, je vous cache le temps que ça se calme ! »

« Merci ! » dit Ciel en se levant. Il remarqua qu'il avait une douleur au bras. Il souleva sa manche, il avait un bandage avec du sang.

« Assieds-toi ! » lui intima t-elle

Il s'exécuta. « Est-ce que tu sais qui est réellement Sébastian et Grell ? »

…

**Be continued on chapter 8 ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le jour ou tout a commencé.**

Lors de se chapitre, vous risquez de vous posez beaucoup de questions ou de trouver beaucoup de réponses….ma fois, j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite, vous mes petites démones xD Tchao =)

…

**FLASHBACK : **

« Alors, toujours rien ? » demanda Hannah en entrant dans la chambre de Sébastian.

« Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il me l'a volé ! J'ai demandé pour le voir, et il m'a seulement répondu : Dégage de ma vue MICHAELIS ! » répondit le démon, en faisant une vulgaire imitation de voix de Grell dit Satan.

« Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi perdre espoir, peut-être qu'autre chose va t'arriver ! »

« Peut-être ! Mais peut-être aussi qu'_il_ me volera une nouvelle fois cette chose ! »

« Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air ! »

« Oui, car tu m'énerves de brailler comme ça ! » intervint Claude.

…

« Où est-ce que je me suis perdu encore ? » marmonna le démon. Il se trouvait dans un petit village où on voyait le clocher d'une église. Mais pendant qu'il était descendu des Enfers, il avait entendu quelqu'un lancé une malédiction à une autre personne…

« J'ai peut-être une chance ! » dit-il . Sébastian retourna chez lui.

…

1 an plus tard dans le même village.

…

La nuit venait de tomber sur le petit village. La malédiction lancée menait le démon vers l'église. « Le genre de lieu que j'adore ! » ironisa le démon. Il se dirigea vers ce lieu sacré et toqua à la grande porte. Il avait mis un pardessus, car il fallait bien qu'il se fasse passer pour un humain pendant quelques temps avant de dévoiler sa vraie nature. Quelques instants après qu'il eut toqué, un jeune prêtre vint lui ouvrir. Il avait un visage fin et totalement mignon, des cheveux bleu-cendré et des yeux d'un sain et profond bleu. Et l'odeur de cette âme est d'une délectation pour le démon. Son sang était la sauce qu'il manquait juste pour rendre le tout appétissant. Le démon fixa le jeune prêtre droit dans les yeux tandis que, le vent sifflait signe d'une tempête…

…

Pendant ce temps

…

« Appelle-moi MICHAELIS, illico-presto ! »

« Oui, Maître ! » répondit Undertaker.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers le repaire de MICHAELIS et ses amis, toqua, mais ce fût Hannah qui vint ouvrir :

« Oh, Undertaker, que… »

« Où est Sébastian, le boss veut le voir tout de suite ! »

« J'en sais rien, moi ! » mentit-elle

« Dis-moi, il est pas descendu ' en bas ' par hasard ? »

« Peut-être, j'en sais rien moi ! »

« Tu dois bien le savoir vous vous voyez 24/24h ! » insista Undertaker.

« Eh, bien non, je n'en sais rien ! »

« Nous devons le retrouver ! »

Hannah ignorait pourquoi, mais 2 mois plus tard ( environ quelques jours en bas ), elle vécu dans un quartier ' en bas' .

…

Sébastian était toujours dans cette église. Il remarqua que le temps, passait beaucoup moins vite ici et de manière différente. 10 ans en Enfer équivaut à environ 1 mois 'en bas'*. Comment les êtres humains pouvait-il supporter de voir le temps passer si lentement ? se demanda le démon. Mais aussi entre-temps quelqu'un était descendu des Enfers pour venir ici. C'était une odeur familière, mais il fallait être prudent sa pouvait très bien être le boss. Alors, il alla là où l'odeur le mena.

…

Sébastian s'était trompé, c'était Hannah. Elle était descendu pendant quelques temps, car en Enfer, l'ambiance devient de plus en plus lourde avec Grell qui commande. Claude était également venu, mais lui c'était car il avait un contrat en marche. Hannah en vint au faite :

« Le boss te cherche ! »

« Et alors ? J'en ai rien à battre de lui, moi ! »

« Il veut que tu lui présente ta nouvelle 'proie' ! »

« Pour qu'il me la vole une fois de plus ? Non, merci ! »

« Il ne te demande pas ton avis, et tu devrais vite te dépêcher te faire ton contrat avec ce gamin ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Mais retourne voir le boss avant pour lui en parler, ok ? C'est pour t'éviter des ennuis, crois moi ! »

« Bon…ok ! » répondit Sébastian

…

De retour en Enfer

…

Sébastian se dépêcha de retourner voir le boss pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. « Rien que de voir sa tronche ça m'agace ! » pensa t-il. Il rentra dans le repaire de Grell.

« Oh, bien le bonjour MICHAELIS ! »

« salut…euh bonjour Maître ! » grommela t-il

« Alors, ce nouveau contrat ? Comment est-il ? »

« Inexistant, pour le moment, mais j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de mon ancien contrat que vous m'aviez volé ! »

« Suis-je censé répondre à cette insinuation à peine voilé ? »

« Vous pourriez au moins me dire pourquoi à chaque fois vous me volez sous mes yeux, mes proies ? »

« Et toi tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es si insolent ? »

« Bon…veuillez m'excuser ! »

« C'est bon, je vais te répondre ! C'est moi qui vous ai crées, alors vous devez répondre à mes ordres sans broncher…et toi tu as un truc ! »

« Un truc ? »

« Le truc pour dégotter des âmes d'un franc délice, et non des âmes de pacotilles ! »

Sébastian observa le traître quelques instant avant de dire la phrase qui les lient à jamais :

« OUI, MON MAÎTRE, VOUS QUI M'AVEZ DONNE VIE, J'AGIRAIS SELON VOS DESIRS, TEL EST MA CONDITION DE DEMON… ! »

…

Fin du Flashback.

…

« Voilà ce qui se passe ! Mais ce qui m'attriste le plus c'est qu'il vont chasser Sébastian et qu'il vont vouloir dévorer ton âme ! »

« Et que se passe t-il lorsque…que l'on a plus d'âme ? »

« Tu deviens un esclave, un légume…et tu peux parfois être transformé en démon pour servir Satan ! »

« Attends ça veut dire que, autrefois Sébastian était humain ? »

« Oui, il n'avait que 5 ans, et nous l'avons trouvé dans une ruelle tout seul, il s'était enfuit de chez lui, car son père le battait et battait sa mère également ! Nous l'avons emmené ici, Grell a décidé de le faire grandir jusqu'à 19 ans, et ce jour il dévora son âme et le transforma en démon…et depuis Sébastian le sert depuis 3000 ans ! » raconta Hannah, puis elle continua par :

« Alors, tu vois pourquoi cela m'attriste, je le connais depuis tellement longtemps ! »

« Je comprends, mais je n'y peut rien ! » répondit Ciel

« Tu…pourrais le cacher à l'église, le temps que tout se calme ? »

« …Il faudrait en parler avec lui ! »

« Il faut parler de quoi et avec qui ? » demanda Sébastian en se réveillant.

…

Si je devais mourir ou être transformé en créature des nuit, la seul et unique personne que je voudrais embrasser avant de disparaître sa serait toi, mon unique amour, Sébastian Michaelis …

* en bas : nom donné à la terre ferme, là où tout les êtres humains vivent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Retour à l'église ! **

Je préviens juste que ce chapitre est très court, car le 10 est plus long…

Ma fiction avance, avance, mais vous êtes toujours là, mes petites démones de revieweuses, je vous en remercie, bisous =)

…

Sébastian venait de se réveiller, il était de bonne humeur à première vue. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et reposa sa question :

« Avec qui il faut parler de quoi ? »

« Euh…de toi ! » répondit Ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » demanda Sébastian, en prenant un air totalement innocent qui étonna Ciel.

« Rien, mais il va falloir que tu viennes vivre avec moi 'en bas' quelques temps, quitter ton lieu de vie, habiter chez les humains…Tu comprends ? »

« Oui,…mais pourquoi ? AH ! Tu veux qu'on vivent ensemble, oooohhhh c'est trop chouuux ! »

« Parce que le boss te cherche actuellement pour te tuer…ou te virer de l'Enfer ! Et il veut l'âme de Ciel alors tu devrais aller te cacher dans l'église pendant quelques temps ! » corrigea Hannah

« Bon, très bien ! »

…

De retour à l'église

…

« Ciel, mais où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Alois en voyant Ciel arriver, accompagné de Sébastian.

« Je vous expliquerais tout, c'est une longue histoire, veuillez m'excuser pour mon absence ! »

« Bon, tâche de te faire discret, en plus tu reviens en pleine nuit ! Mais je suppose que tu dois être fatiguer…va donc te reposer, à demain ! » dit Alois, en ignorant royalement Sébastian.

Ciel ramena Sébastian à sa chambre et décida de rester un peu avec lui. Il s'assit à côté du démon sur le lit. Celui-ci baisa le cou du prêtre, mais il vit qu'il était perturbé par quelques chose :

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda t-il, en continua de baiser son cou.

« Non, je m'inquiète, est tu sûr que nous serrons en sécurité ? »

« Bien sûr, je te protègerais comme ma propre vie car je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! » répondit Ciel, il se surprit lui aussi en disant ça.

Ciel se mit au dessus de Sébastian et l'embrassa. Il fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Puis enleva la chemise du démon et mordilla sa peau. Avec ses mains, il retira le bas de l'aîné et voulut attraper son objectif lorsque soudain il l'arrêta :

« Hé, tu sais que c'est mon rôle de dominer ? » rigola Sébastian.

Sur ce, Sébastian attrapa fermement les bras de Ciel qu'il attacha au dessus de sa tête. Puis il prit le membre du garçon et fit des va et viens. Ensuite il caressa la jambe du petit, ce dernier lâcha un énorme rire :

« Arrête, tu me chatouilles ! » rigola t-il.

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, et ensuite, tous deux partirent dans les abîmes de la nuit…

Lorsqu'il se réveillèrent Ciel avait son corps nu collé à celui de Sébastian…nu aussi. Ce dernier se leva sur les coudes et embrassa le front de Ciel. Celui-ci était pâle…pâle comme la mort, il avait les yeux mi-clos et suffoquait.

« Ciel ? » demanda Sébastian, inquiet. Aucune réponse. Sébastian décida de mettre Ciel à plat sur le lit. Il respirait mal.

« Sé..sssséé..bas-..tia..an ! » suffoqua Ciel.

« Ciel, qu'est-ce que t'as bordel ? » s'énerva Sébastian, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

« J'aii…mal…au ventre ! » toussa t-il

Il désigna son ventre, plusieurs fois. Sébastian décida de l'inspecter. Il y avait du sang. Une plaie béante, rouge et creuse s'y trouvait.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda Sébastian, totalement paniqué.

Il souleva Ciel et l'enveloppa dans un drap. Sur le lit et sur le corps de Sébastian, le sang de Ciel coulait…formant une auréole. Le démon ne savait pas quoi faire. Tandis que Ciel lui partait, sombrant dans le plus profond des sommeil…

Je t'avais prévenue le démon…un corps humain pour eux n'est rien, mais l'âme est le repas, et le sang est la meilleure des sauce,…et ils y goûtent avec appétit !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le remède démoniaque ! **

Merci pour toutes vos reviews…sachez que je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir !

Ma fiction avance, mais vous êtes toujours là ! Je vous adore, grosses bises !

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 10 :

…

Sébastian qui était retourner en Enfer avec Ciel afin de trouver une solution, se demanda quand et comment le plus jeune avait eu cette blessure. Il avait regardé longuement la blessure de Ciel. Ce dernier était complètement endormi ou inconscient, Sébastian l'ignorait, c'est normal pour un démon, même si ça n'excusait pas tout. Il arriva dans son repaire, celui d'Hannah et de Claude aussi. Il déposa Ciel sur un lit, Hannah revint des bandages à la main.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » lui demanda t-elle

« Je l'ignore dans la nuit sûrement ! »

Hannah observa attentivement la blessure de l'humain qui agonisait sous ses yeux, puis, sûr d'elle, déclara :

« C'est du poison ! »

Sébastian aurait voulu que ce soit un mensonge, qu'Hannah se trompe…Hélas c'était la réalité.

« Qui… ?Qui… ? » demanda Sébastian, dont la silhouette s'assombrit soudainement et dont les yeux devinrent plus clair.

« Il y a une seule personne qui puise lui transmettre du poison par une morsure…et…c'est…Grell ! »

Sébastian eu une soudaine envie de meurtres à l'égard de Grell.

« Que peux t-on pour Ciel ? » demanda le démon.

« Il n'y a qu'un remède mais… » commença Hannah

« Dis le moi Hannah, dépêche-toi ! » s'énerva t-il, en se penchant pour être plus prêt d'elle.

Alors elle répondit simplement :

« Il faut que la personne qui l'ai mordu, aspire le venin, et…par conséquent, Ciel sera transformé…en démon ! »

Sébastian ne réagit pas, puis dit :

« Attends, cela veut dire que Grell va dévorer l'âme de Ciel ? Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Dis moi laquelle ? Je peux aspirer le venin ? »

« Non, sinon tu ne fera que de diminuer les dernières chances de vie de Ciel ! Je suis désolé Sébastian…mais… »

Hannah se rendit compte de quelque chose. Sébastian regardait Ciel, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il pleurait comme le jour ou Hannah l'avait rencontrer, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer…depuis le jour ou il avait 5 ans.

…

Décidément résolu, Sébastian et Hannah se dirigèrent dans le repaire de notre cher Grell. Ciel qui suffoquait était d'une pâleur livide, froid comme le marbre. Il était dans les bras de Sébastian qui voulait à tout pris mettre ses envies meurtrières à jour.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais décoré uniquement en rouge, ce qui laissait deviner son favoritisme pour cette couleur. Arriver devant le boss qui souriait de toutes ses dents crochues, Sébastian le fixait, se contrôlant un maximum.

« Alors, tu le trouves comme ce plan MICHAELIS ? Divin ? Diabolique ? » rigola Grell

Sébastian ne sut que répondre, impuissant sur le coup de la défaite.

« Sébastian, sache qu'on ne désobéit jamais à mes ordres ! »

Il s'approcha du démon et lui dit :

« Redis-moi notre serment ! »

Sébastian s'exécuta : « Oui, mon maître ! Vous qui m'avez donné vie, j'agirais selon vos désirs ! Tel est ma condition de démon ! »

« Bon, eh bien, donne moi PHANTOMHIVE ! »

« Bien, maître ! Mais je voulais que vous sachiez que j'aurais préférer mourir en tant qu'humain au lieu de vous voir faire du mal à la personne que j'aime le plus ! »

« J'ai vu ça, lorsque je suis venu cette nuit ! Je vous ai vous blotti l'un contre l'autre ! »

Sur ce, il attrapa Ciel et l'emmena avec lui, loin, très loin de Sébastian

…

_FLASHBACK/_Lanuitavantledrame…

…

Grell venait de descendre des Enfers, sachant exactement où aller grâce aux informations d'un de ses lèches-bottes. Dans une église ! « La couverture parfaite, un démon dans une église, c'est le monde à l'envers ! » pensa t-il

Il ouvrit la porte, non sans grande difficulté, puis entra dans l'endroit sacré. Le curée Alois Trancy qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, fût surpris par l'homme qu'il vit se tenir devant lui.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda Alois

Grell s'approcha, le saisit par le cou, puis lui arracha la tête. Ensuite, il répondit :

« En rien du tout ! »

Il se dirigea vers un long et sombre couloir. Il entra dans plusieurs pièces avant d'entrer silencieusement dans celle de Sébastian qui était profondément endormit : « Parfait, pensa t-il, un démon endormit n'entends rien et ne sent rien ! »

Sur ce, il se dirigea du côté de Ciel et caressa doucement sa joue. Il caressa ensuite son cuir chevelu et se dirigea vers son ventre, non sans quitter sa peau. Et dans un geste brusque, il enfonça sa main dans le ventre de Ciel et avec ses dents répandit du venin à l'intérieur de Ciel qui s'était réveillé quelques instants auparavant. Mais Grell lui assena un coup de poing, ce qui le fit directement retomber de sommeil.

« Et voilà le travail ! » soupira Grell, en retournant en Enfer.

…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

…

Grell emporta Ciel et l'allongea contre le sol froid. Ouvrant sa chemise laissant voir sa blessure. Grell mit un doigt dans le ventre de l'humain et le se le lécha affamé. Il souleva le visage de Ciel et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et non sans attendre, aspira l'âme du petit qui ne bougeait pas. Ensuite, il planta ses dents pointues dans le cou de Ciel et aspira son sang ainsi que le venin.

Mais le prêtre ne bougeait plus, maintenant en pleine transformation. Grell s'effondra par terre en pleine transe, encore sous le choc de l'âme qu'il venait de dévorer. Puis regardant Ciel, il dit :

« Bonne chance, MICHAELIS ! »

…

Voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai repris les cours, donc la publication se fera plus lente même si j'essayerais de vous publier au moins chapitre par semaine ! Bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Après le beau temps, viens la pluie… !**

Merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début…

Sur ce , je vous publie le chapitre 11 qui sera le seul pour cette semaine, désolé …

…

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'œil souillé et l'œil bleu clair s'étaient transformés en deux yeux rouges foncés. Ses dents parfaitement alignées s'étaient, elles, transformés en des dents, fourchues, pour la plus part. Il avait des ongles noirs et un sceau sur sa main droite c'était un serpent avec un dague entouré d'un cercle. Il se leva et eut l'impression d'entendre et de sentir à des kilomètres, ce qui n'était pas une impression finalement. Lorsque soudain, quelqu'un l'appela :

« Alors, tu vas mieux ? » demanda Grell

« Oui, beaucoup mieux ! » dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Il marcha en direction de la sortie. Il portait une chemise blanche ouverte en entière avec un short noir, il était pieds nus…

…

Quelques minutes plus tard

…

Sébastian attendait tendit qu'Hannah était repartit appelée par Undertaker lorsque soudain il le vit arriver…Ciel.

Sébastian se dirigea vers le nouveau démon, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ciel lui sourit et dit :

« Comment tu vas ? Beau brun ! »

Sébastian étant soulager que Ciel aille mieux, il lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Ciel mordit la langue de Sébastian, ce dernier sentit le sang lui envahir la bouche. Il se recula et regarda Ciel qui fixait le sang qui coulait lentement sur les lèvres et le menton de Sébastian. Ensuite il s'approcha et lécha sensuellement le liquide rougeâtre qui coulait. Puis fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou de Sébastian et le mordit, se mettant à sa hauteur, sur la pointe des pieds. Soudainement, il le mordit, buvant le délicieux breuvage, affamé.

Sébastian venait alors de comprendre que Grell, lui avait aussi emporté toute trace de gentillesse…

…

Ils marchèrent sans se regarder, Sébastian savait que cela allait se passer comme ça. Ils redescendirent en bas, puis arriver devant l'église, Sébastian s'arrêta :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Retourner là, dans cette église, toi l'enfant de Satan, vénérer un Dieu qui ne pourrait pas t'accepter ? Toi, un être impure ?…Alors réponds moi Ciel, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

Ciel sourit et répondit :

« Je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, être prêtre et prier mon Seigneur ! »

Sébastian en resta bouche-bée tandis que Ciel rentrait dans l'église…

Sébastian était retourné dans sa chambre et Ciel était également dans la sienne. Mais il avait du mal à dormir, alors il décida de rendre une visite nocturne à son amant.

Il se leva et entra dans la chambre de Sébastian. Ce dernier était parfaitement endormi. Ciel se déshabilla et resta nu, puis il se faufila sous les draps et colla son corps à celui de Sébastian. Pour que celui-ci se rende compte de la présence de Ciel, ce dernier faufila sa main dans son boxer et attrapa son objectif. Puis il effectua un va et viens qui fit tout de suite durcir le démon. Sébastian se réveilla et fût étonner par ce qu'il vit et sentit aussi. Ciel en califourchon sur son entre-jambe, ce denier tripoté par les mains du petit démon.

« Mais…Ciel…que ? »

Il fût coupé par le plus petit qui l'embrassa, suçant sa langue et continua ses mouvements avec ses mains expertes. Ensuite ses dernières aggripèrent fermement les cheveux noirs corbeaux. Sébastian saisit Ciel par le bassin et le retourna. Sans attendre, il entra en lui, Ciel gémit de plaisir lorsque Sébastian toucha sa prostate.

« Faut-il que je te le répète ? C'est moi le mâle dominant ! » grogna Sébastian.

Il s'allongea toujours en Ciel. Avec cet angle, il le pénétra plus profondément, ce qui fit de nouveau gémir Ciel. Puis ensuite, il se retira. Ciel s'assit à côté de Sébastian et caressa son torse soyeux.

« Suis-je aussi bon qu'avant ? » demanda Ciel

« Oui…mais, je suis fatigué, on en discute demain ? »

Sur ce, Ciel posa sa tête sur le torse de Sébastian et murmura :

« Oui, nous avons toute l'éternité pour cela ! »

…

Le lendemain lorsque Ciel se réveilla, Sébastian n'était plus là. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit dehors, c'est là qu'il le vit vêtu de son pardessus qu'il portait le jour ou ils se sont rencontrés.

« Sébastian, que se passe t-il ? »

Le démon se retourna et tendit son pardessus à Ciel. Il se trouvait tous deux devant l'église. Des gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber, et le vent sifflait signe d'une tempête. Comme ce jour, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Puis Sébastian dit :

« Je n'ais plus rien à faire ici, notre amour ne mène à rien, tu resteras éternellement ici, mais moi j'ai une mission. Je suis désolé Ciel, je t'aime…mais il faut que je te quittes ! »

Ciel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Des larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluies qui tombaient, silencieusement sur le visage de Ciel.

Sébastian approcha son visage de celui du plus petit et l'embrassa. Ciel mit ses mains autour du cou de Sébastian pour qu'i soit et reste plus près de lui.

« Sébas…tian, pitié ! » pleura t-il. Il mit sa tête dans son torse et le supplia.

« Pardon ! » dit Sébastian.

Sur ce, il tourna le dos à Ciel et s'en alla. Ciel ressentit la même impression que lorsque Grell l'avait emporté loin de lui, pour le transformer.

Ciel s'effondra à genou et hurla au ciel :

« Pardonne-moi, je savais que mon âme te revenait de droit ! »

Puis il resta là, par terre.

Le soir, Ciel prit ses affaires, laissa un mot dans sa chambre expliquant qu'il s'en allait et qu'il n'avait plus foi en Dieu. Puis il marcha silencieusement en direction de Londres, le pardessus de Sébastian sur lui…

…

Sébastian lui était revenu à son repaire, s'enferma dans sa chambre( comme un ado xD) et dormit longtemps, essayant à jamais d'effacer l'image de Ciel.

Ciel dont il était fou amoureux et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais…Ciel…ciel…

…

C'est tout pour cette semaine.

La suite chapitre 12, la semaine prochaine !

Bisous !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Chagrin d'amour ! **

Je me répète sans doute, mais merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début…

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 12…

…

Ciel marchait, marchait sans s'arrêter…lorsqu'il arriva là où il voulu aller. Chez ses parents. Il toqua, ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit, il était trempé de la tête au pieds. Elle fût surprise de le voir ainsi et ici. Il semblait triste.

« Ciel ? C'est bien toi ?… »

Il s'avança et prit sa mère dans ses bras puis, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ciel ? »

Il la mordit dans le cou, affamé. Elle ne dit rien, souffrante. Puis il laissa le corps de sa mère par terre.

…

Vincent Phantomhive attendit que sa femme revint ce qui ne se passa pas. A la place, il vit Ciel entrer dans le salon. Ce dernier avait du sang sur le visage et sur les mains, ainsi que des larmes.

« Ciel, ça va ? Où est ta mère ? » demanda le père, affolé.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu se retourne t-il contre moi ? » demanda Ciel, en pleurant.

« Ciel…que ? Je ? » articula Vincent.

Il fut coupé par Ciel qui le saisit par la gorge et lui brisa la trachée. Puis jeta vulgairement le corps de son père par terre. Il le fixa et dit :

« C'est vous qui me l'avez amener et c'est vous qui me l'avez enlever ! »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil puis s'allongea. Il eut soudain une idée. Il irait en Enfer, tuerait Grell et vivrait heureux avec Sébastian. Il décida, pour le moment, de se reposer…

…

« Ciel, viens ! » murmura Sébastian.

Ils étaient tous deux sur la plage, un couché de soleil en face des deux démons. Ciel courut vers Sébastian et se réfugia dans ses bras.

« Sébastian, promet moi de ne plus jamais me quitter ! »

« Je te le promet, car je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Sébastian pencha son visage vers celui de Ciel. Mais celui-ci intervint :

« Hé, tu m'as déjà dis cela ! »

« C'est la vérité ! »

« Si sa aurait été la vérité, tu ne m'aurais jamais quitté ! »

Ciel repoussa Sébastian et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, ne se retournant pas…

…

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut et eu une douleur à la poitrine. Comme si on lui déchirait le cœur en tout petit morceaux et qu'on jouait avec ces petits morceaux de chair. Il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 10h du matin. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait trop vite. Il se souvint alors de son plan mais se demanda comment il allait faire pour monter en Enfer.

Il décida d'aller à Londres, s'arrêta dans un bar, et alors c'est là qu'il la vit : Kennedy Hillary. Elle était occupé avait un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans. Ciel se dirigea vers elle et dit :

« Euh…salut tu te souviens de moi ! »

Elle le regarda, le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait aussi.

« Mr Ciel MICHAELIS ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? » dit-elle

Rien que de prononcer son nom, Ciel eut un sursaut.

« Euh,…dit l'homme avec elle, Je vais vous laisser ! »

Il se leva et s'en alla. Ciel s'assit à sa place. Elle le regarda étrangement puis dit :

« Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi ! »

Ciel lui raconta tout, lui et Sébastian, la morsure, le poison, Grell lui dévorant son âme, et le transformant, puis Sébastian le quittant. Puis ensuite, il lui raconta son plan et dit qu'il ignorait comment on ouvre les portes de l'Enfer.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait bien l'aider mais qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose en échange :

« Trouve moi une âme à dévorer ! » dit-elle, malicieusement.

« Bon, ok ! » répondit Ciel, même s'il ne fût pas doué pour cela.

Sur ce, Ciel marcha dehors essayant de chercher une âme pour nourrir la démone. C'est alors qu'il sentit une odeur particulière, il se dirigea vers cette dernière.

C'était une jeune chinoise, elle portait une robe violette et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ciel se dirigea vers elle, elle fit de même et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Désolé, mais je fais rien avec les mineurs ! »

« Euh…non…je ! »

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire de venir avec lui. Soudain Kennedy apparut derrière lui et sourit :

« Tu es très doué ! »

Et devant lui, elle aspira l'âme de la jeune chinoise. Ensuite, elle le remercia et ils se dirigèrent vers une ruelle sombre.

« Tout d'abord, commença t-elle, les portes de l'Enfer ne s'ouvrent pas comme ça, devant tout le monde, la pratique doit se faire dans un lieu isolé des humains. Tu dois être le plus sérieux possible, et réciter la clé ! »

« La clé ? »

« Oui, c'est une phrase en Japonais qui permet d'effectuer l'ouverture de notre monde ! »

« D'accord…est-ce le même procédé pour monter et descendre ? »

« Oui ! »

« Qu'elle est la phrase ? »

« Es-tu prêt d'abord ? »

« Oui ! »

« Parfait, dans ce cas… »

Elle se concentra, ferma les yeux et dit :

« Akaru anatatachi doa iki soho yoru* »

Devant Ciel il eut l'obscurité de la nuit qui se transforma en deux énormes portes. Kennedy les ouvrit et entra dans l'Enfer, Ciel sur ses talons…

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Enfer, Ciel remercia Kennedy. Il reconnut les énormes grottes froides et humides. Il savait exactement où il devait aller…dans le palais de Grell.

…

Arriver devant la porte avec tout les symboles, il vit que le sien fût rajouté. Il s'avança et poussa la grosse porte. Il rentra et alors aperçut Grell debout devant la fenêtre. C'est alors que Ciel, plus furieux que jamais, s'avança, le saisit par les épaules et voulut dire quelque chose, mais Grell le coupa :

« Tiens…PHANTOMHIVE…comment ça va ? »

…

Signifie en français : Ouvrez-vous portes du temps !

La suite, la semaine prochaine !

Ps : je dois avouer trouver ce chapitre lamentable ! Mais je me rattraperais, ne vous inquiétez pas, à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Disparition et apparition… !**

Un grand merci à ma chère Etoile-Lead-Sama, elle qui me suit depuis le depuis et qui me laisse des reviews des plus gentilles…merci !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 13 :

Ciel plus furieux que jamais parce que à cause de Grell, Sébastian l'avait quitté. Il saisit l'énergumène par les épaules. Grell sourit en le voyant et lui dit :

« Tiens…PHANTOMHIVE ? Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter mais pour t'éliminer, mais aussi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Pas du tout ! »

A l'instant ou il avait dit cela, Ciel se rendit compte qu'il y avait une pointe d'innocence sur le visage de Grell (très dur à trouver xD). Alors Ciel s'est repris et lui a demandé :

« Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute ? »

« Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !J'ignore pourquoi se serait moi qui aurait fais quelque chose dont j'ignore l'existence ? »

« C'est logique, mais sa ne me dis pas qui ! »

« Qui quoi ? » demanda Grell, agacé.

Ciel hésitait à lui en parler, mais s'il allait voir Sébastian directement au lieu d'en parler à Grell. Alors Ciel se retourna mais le boss l'arrêta et lui dit :

« Hé la, tu vas où ? Dis moi de quoi tu parles ? »

« de rien, je vais aller voir Sébastian ! »

« Il n'est pas là ! Mais dit moi de quoi tu parles ! »

« Qui me dit de te croire ? »

« Bon vas-y, tu vas faire un déplacement pour rien, surtout que, avant j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« Eh..bien…disons que Sébastian m'a…quitté ! »

« Qu..oi ? »

« Oui, alors j'aurais voulu le voir pour… »

« Pour faire quoi ? S 'il ne voulait pas te voir, c'est qu'il ne t'aimait plus ? Non ?

« Tu pense qu'il ma quitté parce que…c'est… ! »

A cette pensée Ciel eut les larmes aux yeux. Grell, lui, eut un sourire mystérieux, il s'avança et prit le petit dans ses bras.

« Allons…c'est du passé, de toute manière il est sur un nouveau pacte ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne pense plus à cela ? Reste ici, tu dois être fatiguer je suppose ? »

« Oui, puis-je loger dans repaire comme les autres ? »

« Bien sûr, tu seras à côté de Mlle Hillary et Mlle Anafellows ! »

Undertaker l'emmena donc à un repaire, non loin de celui d'Hannah, qui était celui de Sébastian aussi. Il s'assit sur son lit lorsqu'il fut seul, et retira le pardessus. Undertaker l'avait prévenu que ce soir, il y avait un rassemblement, mais il ignorait où !

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli à sa mission il était censé éliminer Grell et rejoindre Sébastian, il n'en avait rien fait.

Il alla toquer au repaire de Hannah, mais elle n'était pas là,…lui non plus d'ailleurs !

Peut-être était-elle au rassemblement ? Il aurait voulu lui parler, prendre des nouvelles…faire quelque chose pour se sentir soulager !

…

Ciel marchait tranquillement dans les grottes, lorsque soudain il y entendit une vague déferlante de bruit. Il décida de rejoindre celle-ci, c'était là où le rassemblement avait lieu. ..

…

« Claude, je te trouve enfin ! C'est à quelle heure que le boss doit venir ? » demanda Hannah, en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

« J'en sais rien ! Sébastian ne sera pas là je suppose ? »

« Oui…normalement, il est sortit voir quelqu'un…mais tu sais depuis sa rupture, il ne va pas très bien… »

« Je comprends ! »

…

Ciel avait décidé de rester à l'écart pour éviter de se faire écrabouiller par la foule de démons. Il en avaient entendu dire que le boss viendrait dans la soirée.

« En Enfer…Je suis en Enfer ! » pensa Ciel.

Finalement, il se dit que depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte de l'église à Sébastian, sa vie était un mélange de rêve mais aussi de cauchemar. Il resterait à jamais figer dans la splendeur de ses 16 ans. Et puis, il se dit, à quoi bon…Il fit demi-tour, mais c'est alors que sans le vouloir il rentra dans quelqu'un et chuta en arrière. Il ne se sentit pas bien. Eut une énorme douleur au crane, du sang dans la bouche( Normal quand on se cogne la tête contre un rocher xD). Il eut quelques étoiles dans les yeux, puis finalement…les réouvrît.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris, il eut même l'impression de rêver…Il était devant lui, accroupit, un air inquiet sur le visage…Sébastian Michaelis… « Mon Sébastian… » pensa Ciel.

…

Ciel à qui le mal de crâne le faisait souffrir, regarda Sébastian dans les yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues, sans qu'il le veuille.

« Pourquoi ces larmes ? Je n'ai pas à lui montrer que je suis faible, il faut que je sois fort ! » pensa t-il.

Il se releva, prit d'un vertige. Malgré tout, il avait envie de se réfugier dans ses bras…et les larmes qui coulaient, toujours plus nombreuses. ..

Sébastian l'attrapa par les épaules, car il vit qu'il vacillait puis lui conseilla :

« Ciel tu devrais t'asseoir, tu viens de faire une grosse chute ! »

Ciel sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, puis il releva son visage, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Sébastian, écoute moi bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai jamais eut besoin de toi, et je n'aurais jamais besoin de toi ! »

« Le plus dur dans l'amour c'est les disputes, mais c'est ce qui nous rend plus fort, Non ? »

…

La suite, la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Les ennuis ne font que commencer ! **

Il y eut un silence long et vraiment gênant. Ciel qui s'était retourné, commença à avancer, son cœur semblait s'être brisé en mille morceaux, et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, semblaient acides. Elles lui brûlaient la peau et brouillaient la vue.

« Ciel ! » le retint Sébastian.

Ciel s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Sébastian hésita puis finalement se lança :

« Moi si ! J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi ! Du jour ou je t'ai rencontré jusqu'à notre rupture ! Comment tu peux dire des trucs de ce genre juste devant moi ? Je sais que tu n'est plus humain, mais tout de même… »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Sébastian l'aimait peut-être encore après tout ? Sébastian s'avança et se mit devant Ciel qui avait fermé les yeux. Il lui prit ses mains qu'il plaça sur son cœur :

« Ciel, je t'… »

« Stop, tais-toi ! Lâche-moi ! » le coupa Ciel, en récupérant ses mains.

Puis il s'enfuit en courant dans les grottes sombres.

…

Sébastian regarda Ciel s'enfuir puis murmura ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre. Il marcha en direction de la foule de la foule de démons et y trouva Hannah et Claude qui parlaient :

« Hé, Sébastian, te voilà enfin ! » dirent-ils, en chœur

Sébastian les coupa en demandant sèchement :

« Est-ce que vous étiez au courant que Ciel était là ? »

« Quoi..où ça ? »

« Il est parti lorsqu'il m'a vue ! »

Sébastian, qui était désormais triste, partit du rassemblement.

Il marcha vers son repaire qui était aussi celui de Hannah et Claude, puis soudain il se rendit compte que devant celui-ci, il y avait le pardessus qu'il avait donné à Ciel. Il pouvait sentir son odeur dessus…_Cette__odeur_…il pouvait la sentir…Ciel logeait dans un des repaires. Sébastian décida de toquer à l'un d'entre eux, c'est alors que devant lui, sur le perron…

…

Ciel était allongé sur son lit lorsque soudain, quelqu'un toqua…il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis l'aperçu, le pardessus dans la main et ses yeux rouges semblaient s'être assombrit. Ciel sentit de nouveaux des larmes acides lui couler sur les joues et lui brûler la peau. Sébastian lui tendit une main, Ciel la saisit et la mit sur son cœur. L'aîné s'avança, faisant entrer Ciel. Ce dernier mit sa tête dans le torse de Sébastian, qui lui caressait le visage. Puis il lui attrapa le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ciel profita de ce baiser comme jamais, il aurait voulu ne jamais s'en aller de ses bras si accueillant mais qui lui paressait si loin. Ses larmes coulaient toujours autant. Il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait Sébastian, il ne le reverrait plus.

C'est Sébastian qui rompit le baiser. Il porta Ciel et l'allongea sur le lit qui était beaucoup trop petit et qui grinçait fortement.

Sébastian se mit au dessus de lui, doucement, sécha les larmes de Ciel, provoquant un frisson de la part du plus jeune. Ciel se rendit compte qu'il était encore tomber dans le panneau.

Sébastian allait couché avec lui, puis le jetterait vulgairement après s'être soulagé. Mais si Ciel en avait envie ?

« NON ! » dit Ciel, soudain.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'autre, se relevant un peu.

« Non, je sais ce que tu vas faire, nous allons coucher ensemble, puis ensuite tu vas me jeter comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! »

« Ciel…non, je veux vivre avec toi, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir quitter, j'ai fait une énorme erreur…je ne voulais pas ! On peut vivre ensemble ici, si tu veux ? »

Rien qu'à entendre ces mots, Ciel fut tout heureux, il jetas au cou du démon. Celui-ci l'embrassa et tous deux laissèrent libres courts à leur sentiments…

…

_Suite du rêve de Ciel : _

Alors que Ciel courait sur la plage, ne se retournant pas, Sébastian lui dit :

« Ciel, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Il se retourna, hésitant. Sébastian était allongé dans le sable, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul, hein ? » continua t-il

« Jamais ! »

Ciel accourut et se jeta dans ses bras, alors ils se dirent :

Je t'aime Ciel...

Moi aussi Sébastian

…

La suite, la semaine prochaine…

Note de l'auteur : désolé pour ce chapitre extrêmement court, mais les suivants seront beaucoup plus longs, et j'espère que vous aimez cette suite,…bon sur ce, je vous laisse, à plus et merci pour vos reviews !

**La plus belle chose, c'est d'aimer ! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : C'était tellement incroyable que même moi, je n'y croyais pas… !

La fin de cette histoire est proche, mais je ne vous laisserais pas sur votre faim de fictions de Black Butler, j'écris actuellement 2 autres histoires sur ce fabuleux manga…Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 15 :

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ciel se réveilla, il s'aperçut que Sébastian était encore là. Il dormait. Ciel se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, où il y attrapa un peignoir qu'il s'empressa de mettre pour cacher sa nudité. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir, et aperçut quelque chose d'étrange sur son ventre : Une fissure mystérieuse. Elle était rouge sang, et traversait son ventre de haut en bas. Il fit un tracé régulier avec ses doigts.

« Ciel ? » demanda Sébastian

« Je suis dans la salle de bain ! » répondit l'interpellé.

Sébastian arriva dans l'indiquée, vêtu uniquement d'une caleçon, laissant dévoiler son torse nu, et musclé. Il regarda Ciel en peignoir, se colla à lui, et l'embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois. Mais Ciel, toujours intriguer par l'étrange fissure sur son ventre, le repoussa gentiment. Se retourna et fut soudainement prit d'une douleur atroce. Justement, dans son ventre. Il se crispa en deux, sous l'effet de la douleur.

Sébastian l'observa inquiet, ne comprenant rien :

« Ciel, tu es malade ? Que t'arrive t-il ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai mal au ventre ! »

« Habille-toi, nous allons voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous conseiller ! »

…

Ciel s'était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un short noir, sa douleur au ventre ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil des minutes.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au palais de Grell, celui-ci était dans son salon, allongé tranquillement sur l'un de ses sofa rouge sang.

« Tiens, tiens…PHANTOMHIVE et MICHAELIS sont de retour ! Le duo de choc à l'attaque ! Les… » commença t-il, amusé

« Grell, nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter ! Nous avons un problème ! » le coupa Sébastian, glacial à l'égard du boss qui était trop détendu.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda ce dernier

« Ciel, montre-lui ! »

Ciel ouvrit sa chemise, laissant apparaître la fissure et les rougeurs qui trônaient autour, provoquées par les grattements du petit démon.

Grell écarquilla les yeux de surprise et émit un petit :

« Oh oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent-ils, en chœur.

« Je n'aurais qu'un question ! » répondit l'énergumène.

Ciel et Sébastian hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, puis Grell déclara :

« Phantomhive, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais déjà bu du sang de Michaelis ? »

Ciel se souvint alors d'une de ses fameuses nuits, où, prit au piège par Sébastian, il avait du se défendre pour éviter de se faire violer…et donc l'avait mordu, et par conséquent, avait avalé du sang du démon Ciel était encore humain, cela dit.

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! » répondit Ciel, calme.

« Moi je le vois justement, Sébastian tu n'étais pas au courant que l'on ne donne pas de sang des démons aux humains ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Grell les regarda, puis répondit :

« Ciel, tu as un démon à l'intérieur de toi ! »

…

« Qu…ooooo…iii ? » s'écria Sébastian, abasourdi.

« Non, c'est impossible ! »

« Oh que si, et justement vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir fait cette énorme connerie ! »

Ciel était totalement ahuri, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce pouvait t-il que… ?

Il mit une main sur son ventre, totalement plat, pourtant ! Sébastian, lui, était totalement immobile, complètement abasourdi. C'est alors qu'il y eut un mouvement à l'intérieur du ventre du plus jeune.

« Quand et comment sortira t-il ? » demanda Ciel, toujours ahuri par cette nouvelle.

_« J'imagine déjà des choses horrible ! » pensa t-il_

« C'est tout simple ! Il sortira par la fissure lorsqu'il aura fini de se développer, disons environ d'ici quelques semaines, si mais calcul sont bons ! »

« Tu n'est pas sûr ? » demanda Sébastian, retrouvant la voix.

« Oui, vu que le développement a déjà commencer lorsque tu étais humain ! »

« Mais pourquoi la fissure n'était pas là avant ? »

« La fissure ? La plupart du temps elle arrive lorsque le développement est terminé ! »

« Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes… ! » dit Ciel, toujours autant ahuri.

Grell lui conseilla de reposer car bientôt il allait souffrir.

…

Ils rentrèrent dans le repaire de Ciel. Celui-ci s'allongea sur son lit et fixa Sébastian qui faisait les cents pas.

« Sébastian, calme-toi ! »

« Que je me calme ? Ce truc va…enfin j'arrive même pas à imaginer ! »

« Je sais, mais moi ce qui me préoccupe c'est de savoir comment on va l'élever ? »

« Ciel…non…je, j'ignore tellement de chose à ce sujet, il faut qu'on aille voir Hannah, elle sera peut-être plus informer que nous le sommes ! »

« Oui, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, sans doute ! »

…

« Tiens, bonjour Ciel, …Sébastian, je suis contente de vous revoir ! »

« Moi aussi Hannah, mais on a…un très gros problème ! »

« Entrez nous allons discuter de cela à l'intérieur ! »

Ciel s'assit sur une chaise et ne cessait depuis tout-à-l'heure de se gratter le ventre, là, où il y avait la fissure.

« Ciel, arrête ! » grogna Sébastian.

« Mais, c'est chiant ! »

« Justement, plus tu continueras, plus cela sera chiant ! »

« Bon… »

Depuis le début de cette affaire, il y avait une tension entre Ciel et Sébastian, alors ils ne cessaient de s'engueuler.

« Euh…j'aimerais qu'on m'explique… »intervint Hannah, voyant la tension et l'atmosphère électrisante qui régnait dans la pièce. Claude entra dans le salon et regarda les deux mines renfrognées des deux démons.

« Quelque choses ne vas pas ? » demanda t-il, ensuite.

Sébastian regarda Ciel, et après l'accord, il commença :

« Disons que je suis quelqu'un d'indigne ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela, on a fait une connerie tous les deux ! »

« Oui, mais c'est de ma faute ! »

« C'est de la mienne aussi Sébastian ! »

« Pourquoi tu me défends ? C'est de ma faute ? »

« Je ne te défends pas ! Je suis réaliste c'est tout ! »

Ils hurlaient maintenant et se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? » hurla Hannah, pour les faire taire.

Cela calma les deux démons, énervés.

« Il y a longtemps, environ un mois et demie, j'ai bu du sang de Sébastian et aujourd'hui j'ai…enfin, j'étais encore humain ! »

« Ok, j'ai compris, pas besoin de te torture l'esprit avec ça ! Et effectivement, c'est une énorme connerie ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent les deux chœur.

« J'ai assisté à un de ces accouchement lorsque j'étais humaine ! »

…

**La suite, la semaine prochaine !**

« Les hommes n'ont inventer Dieu que pour distraire les démons ! »

L'affiche de ma fiction : L'amour ultime blasphème ici : .?i=


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Contraintes. **

Je souhaite, tout d'abord, faire un énorme remerciement à ma **Spocky**(elle se reconnaîtra) qui m'a laissé, 11 reviews O_o, sa m'a fait passer le temps, moi escargot de la lecture et aussi à **Etoile-lead-sama**, qui depuis le début de ce fic, me suivent…Merci à **toutes**…et **Tous** au cas ou xD Bisous !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 16 :

« Sa y est, le cabinet de Hannah Anafellows est ouvert ! » Déclara t-elle, aux anges.

Lorsqu'elle était humaine Hannah était médecin, son but était de sauver des personnes ou d'en soigner, cela allait dans le même sens. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse, mais vint le soir qui changea sa vie :

Alors qu'elle fermait son cabinet, une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, entra en pleurant, implorant sa clémence.

« S'ilvouplaît ! Aidez-moi ! »Disait-elle.

Hannah n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aider la jeune personne. Elle la fit s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Tout de suite, la jeune fille lui montra sur son ventre, une étrange fissure, rouge sang.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose ! » Dit le médecin.

« Aidez-moi, je vous… »

Elle fut coupé par un coup dans son ventre, atroce et furieusement douloureux. Hannah ne savait que faire, n'ayant jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi étrange. C'est alors qu'elle vit le ventre de la fille, s'ouvrir en deux, au niveau de la fissure, et à l'intérieur un tout petit bébé couvert de sang. Mais ce n'est pas possible…qu'elle créature étrange.

« Mademoiselle ? » Demanda t-elle, ensuite.

« Elle est morte ! » Répondit quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était un homme entièrement vêtu de rouge, aux cheveux disproportionnés et au visage angulaire.

« Qui sont vous ? » Sursauta Hannah.

« Je suis Santa, Roi des Enfers ! Et ce démon m'appartient ! »

« Un démon ? Mais je rêve ? C'est impossible ! »

« Non, c'est la vérité ! Et je suis désolé mais maintenant que tu connais l'existence des démons tu vas devoir mourir ! »

« Non, pitié je veux vivre ! » Supplia Hannah, commençant déjà à avoir peur de ce drôle d'énergumène.

« Tu pourrais vivre petite humaine que tu es, mais en tant que démone à mes services ! »

« Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, de toute manière ? »

« Exactement ! »

Sur ce, Grell emmena Hannah et le nouveau démon en Enfer.

…

« Voilà, maintenant vous savez brièvement que j'ai laissé…mourir une jeune fille ! »

« Qui était l'enfant ? »

« Vous la connaissez ? ! C'est Kennedy Hillary ! Sa mère, la jeune fille donc, s'appelait Miranda Kennedy Hillary ! »

« Je vois ! »dit Ciel

Mais il venait de comprendre quelque chose, cette fille était morte, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait…

« Attendez, je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette question. La réponse était évidente pourtant, mais personne ne répondit. Sébastian s'approcha de Ciel et lui murmura :

« Je ferrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette chose ne te fasse aucun mal ! »

Ciel aurait du considérer cela un adieu de la part de Sébastian. Un silence s'installa soudainement dans le repaire des démons et c'est là que Ciel déballa :

« Vous savez ma vie était vraiment désorientée, j'ai été pourri gâté, mes parents m'aimaient et pourtant j'ai été vivre ma vie et aujourd'hui, ils sont morts… ! »

Ciel pleura, mais heureux d'avoir pu laisser aller ses sentiments. Chacun pensait à une solution, une manière, mais il n'y eut rien. Plus tard, Sébastian et Ciel retournèrent à leur repaire…là Ciel s'endormit au côté de Sébastian

…

Le lendemain matin, Sébastian était déjà réveillé lorsque Ciel se réveilla :

« Alors ça va ? » demanda Sébastian, inquiet.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » posa t-il, ensuite.

« Vas t'observer dans le miroir ! »

Il se leva difficilement, et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain il observa son reflet. Il en fut choqué.

Sa peau était tendue sur ses os, ceux-ci étaient plus visibles qu'a la normale. Sous ses yeux, deux énormes cernes violacées, et ses yeux s'étaient noircit. Il n'en revenait pas, ce truc le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il défit le haut de son pyjama et vit la fissure qui s'était agrandie un peu. Son ventre, était toujours aussi plat. Soudain alors qu'il mit une main sur son ventre, il reçut un coup de son enfant !

_Mon enfant…mon enfant !_

« Non ! » se reprit-il

Il eut un nouveau coup, puis un autre. A ce moment, il eut l'impression que c'était la plus belle chose de sa vie.

« Mon…enfant ! » murmura t-il.

En murmurant cela, il caressa son ventre, doucement…

Soudain il se rendit compte que Sébastian était derrière lui, l'observant.

« Comment tu peux considérer ça comme ton enfant ? Il te bouffe de l'intérieur et toi…tu…l'aimes ! »

Ciel fut dégoûté par ces paroles, et eut envie de vomir…Il se pencha au lavabo, et fut de nouveau surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il crachait du rouge…du sang. Il toussa plusieurs fois après avoir évacuer le liquide rouge.

Il reçut un nouveau coup.

« Sébastian… » pleura t-il, en tombant par terre.

Le démon le rattrapa et l'allongea par terre.

« Ciel, je suis la, chuuuuut ! »

Il dit cela pour soulager Ciel qui suffoquait et qui était glacé.

« Ca va aller, je suis là, il ne te fera aucun mal ! »

Il vit que en dessous de son ventre, il y avait une marre rouge visqueuse…soudain, il vit que le ventre de Ciel se tordait, s'agitait…il y eut quelques craquements d'os.

Ciel avait de plus en plus mal, et n'avait plus trop accès à l'air qui lui était important. Sébastian entendit de nouveau des craquements…

« Mince, Ciel ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Ton…ventre ! »

« _Mon__ventre ? »__pensa__t-il_

Que se passait-il ? Ciel ne comprenait plus rien ! Il sentit un nouveau de ses os craquer, et à chaque coup se sentait plus proche de la mort.

« Merde ! » grogna Sébastian.

« Mais bon sang, Sébastian que se passe t-il ? » s'énerva Ciel, affolé et suffoquant.

« Je reviens, je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Sébastian partit à reculons, impossible de s'enlever cette image de la tête. Il partit, laissant Ciel, seul par terre, souffrant…

La suite, la semaine prochaine. 

Ps : le chapitre a été publié plus tôt que prévu, merci d'avance à toutes et tous pour les reviews, Tchao !

Ps2 : Je changerais peut-être le titre de ma fiction, car je trouve que la fiction s'éloigne beaucoup du titre ! Bisous et encore merci ! A bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : NON ! Ce n'est pas la fin…Non, je suis encore vivant… !

Je tiens à préciser que, sa y est, j'ai terminé d'écrire la fiction, et j'en commence une nouvelle, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous en parlerais bientôt, bisous !

Un grand merci à toutes vos reviews :

**Kalunah :** Oui exactement, mais j'ai juste voulu intégrer cette idée sans plagier le film, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et de tout manière, j'accepte toute sorte de critique…

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 17 :

FLASHBACK :

« Pfiiou… ! » souffla Ciel, fatigué.

Il rentra dans l'église, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements secs sans remarquer la présence de Sébastian. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il se rendit compte que son plan d'aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud, tomba à l'eau, sans jeu de mots.

Le démon le fixait, un sourire radieux sur le visage :

« Dis donc, tu rentres tard ces temps-ci ! » commenta t-il.

« Je n'ai aucun comptes à te rendre, démon ! »

Il traversa sa chambre, commençant déjà à être énervé, et, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Là, il y fit couler un bain…lorsque soudain, il entendit quelqu'un rentrer, enfin quelqu'un, il savait tout de même que c'était Sébastian.

« Tiens donc, alors on prend un bain tranquille sans m'avertir ? sans moi, d'ailleurs ! »

« Hors de question ! » rétorqua l'humain.

Il arrêta le robinet car le bain était plein, se retourna puis demanda gentiment :

« S'ilteplaît, vas-t'en ! »

En espérant que l'impure le laisserais se détendre un peu. Mais, hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà, Sébastian se déshabillait, lui avec. Il le porta, puis se mirent tout deux dans l'eau.

« Alors, tu vois que c'est pas si mal que ça ? » commenta le démon.

Il colla le petit humain à son torse, et caressa doucement son corps frêle. Ensuite, il joue avec les mèches de cheveux bleu cendrés.

Ciel ne put dire le contraire, c'était effectivement reposant.

« Par contre si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger car tes fesses sont contre mon… »

« Oh heu… ! » bégaya Ciel, géné.

« Allons, ne sois pas géné, mon petit humain à moi ! »

« Je ne t'appartiens pas, nous n'avons pas conclu de pacte, je te rappelle ! »

« Ce n'était pas dans ce sens que je disais cela ! »

« Oh heu… »bégaya de nouveau Ciel.

Soudain Sébastian prit le membre du garçon. Ses mains expertes s'activèrent sous l'eau. Ciel n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains de l'impure. L'humain se mit face à lui, et amena la tête aux cheveux corbeaux vers son visage. Sébastian souleva doucement Ciel par les hanches puis s'enfonça brusquement en lui, provoquant ainsi un cri de la part du petit. Il recommença plusieurs fois, puis repoussa Ciel. Celui-ci s'allongea entièrement dans l'eau, épuisé. Mais le démon ne lâcha pas l'affaire et lui fit une fellation.

« Ah,…Séb…put…bordel… ! »

Il lui était impossible d'avoir des propos cohérents. Il attrapa la tête aux cheveux corbeaux et essaya de l'éloigner de son entre-jambe. Mais il ne put rien faire, alors il griffa la peau du démon et mordit son cou. C'est alors que sans le vouloir, il avala du sang de Sébastian.

Il toussa plusieurs fois et déclara :

« Sébastian, j'ai avalé de ton sang ! »

Celui-ci revint à la surface et dit :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui je crois, qu'est-ce que cela va provoquer ? »

« Rien ! »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui ! »

FIN DU FLASHBACK.

« Sébastian, qui y a t-il ? » demanda Hannah, en le voyant arrivé.

« C'est Ciel,…il ! »

« Je vois ! Vite dépêchons-nous ! »

Ciel attendait par terre, toujours souffrant, mais inquiet en même temps.

« Il a dit qu'il revenait, ne t'inquiète pas ! » se répétait-il, intérieurement.

Il entendit de nouveau ses os se craquer. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait comment appeler son enfant…_mon__enfant !_

« Et si je meurs ? Peut-être devrait-il porter mon nom ? Est-ce que Ciel J Michaelis plairait à Sébastian ? Bien sûr que non, il le considère comme une chose ! »

Il vit sur le perron de la porte, Sébastian et Hannah arriver, alors il sombra, laissant vivre un nouveau lui…Ciel Junior Michaelis !

…

Pour les démons, la chose la plus importante n'est pas d'être accompagné, mais d'avoir de quoi se nourrir !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Ciel J Michaelis !**

Je profite d'une après-midi tranquille pour publier ce chapitre…une après-midi de pluie en plus…

Tout d'abord avant de commencer ce chapitre, je remercie une nouvelle fois toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 18 :

Bonne lecture :

« Mince ! » grogna Hannah, en s'installant près du corps de Ciel.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard ? » demanda Sébastian, inquiet.

Le corps de Ciel ne s'agitait plus maintenant, il était paisible. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait lentement. Soudain, son ventre s'ouvra en deux, une petite main dépassait de celui-ci. Lorsque la fissure fut ouverte entièrement, il y eut un petit corps couvert de sang. Hannah le prit dans ses bras, observant son visage fin, ses cheveux bleu cendrés, ses yeux rouges et son petit corps de cette même couleur. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Ciel.

« Hannah qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Aide-moi au lieu d'observer cette…chose ! »s'énerva Sébastian.

« Cette chose est ton fils, Sébastian ! »

« Oui…oui, bon que ce passe t-il, il ne respire plus ? »

« Oh… ! »

Elle se pencha, et vie effectivement qu'il ne respirait plus. Elle vit son ventre se refermer doucement et son corps prendre une teinte très pâle… La fissure venait de disparaître.

« Hannah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Aide-moi ! » demanda l'autre.

« Je…je ne peux plus rien pour lui,…il est mort ! »

« Quoi ? NON ! Il n'est pas mort ! » commença à dire Sébastian, à qui les larmes commençaient lentement de couler.

Sébastian, toujours aussi affolé, prit son poignet le mordit, laissant couler le sang dans la bouche de Ciel. Comme si cela allait l'aider. Pourtant, cela ne changea rien.

« Mais merde…HANNAH AIDE MOI PITIE ! » criai t-il, maintenant.

Elle le saisit par les épaules, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit l'entière vérité, la dure vérité :

« Sébastian écoute-moi ! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE EST MORT ! »

_« mort__,mort,__mort__…__. ! »_ces paroles résonnaient à présents dans la tête du démon.

Hannah l'observa, il ne bougeait plus. Alors, elle se leva, prit le bébé et s'en alla.

Sébastian resta là, à observer le corps pâle et cadavérique de Ciel. Il était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.

« Ciel, je t'en supplie, si tu m'entends, reviens, ne me laisse pas… » murmura t-il, pour lui même.

Mais il n'y eut rien…Juste le silence de la mort. Un silence lourd et pesant…Et un corps vide, dépourvu de tout…

…

Hannah rentra dans son repaire, le bébé dans les bras. Il avait des yeux tellement beaux, son visage était fin, mignon, luxueux…Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ciel.

_« Ciel ! » pensa t-il. _

Ciel qu'elle avait laissé mourir. Et Sébastian qu'elle avait laissé seul devant le cadavre de son bien aimé.

Elle alla dans le salon , confia l'enfant à Claude et alla droit vers le palais de Grell.

…

« Oh, bonjour Hannah que puis-je pour… »

« Désolé maître, mais je n'ai le temps, Ciel est….il est… »

« Mort ? L'enfant est sortit ? » compléta le boss.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas laisser faire cela, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose pour le faire revenir à la vie…enfin j'espère ! »

Grell regarda Hannah pas dessus sa paire de lunettes et répondit :

« Effectivement ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! » s'empressa t-elle de demander.

« Undertaker a le pouvoir de pouvoir ressusciter uniquement les démons….mais… »

« Il y a un 'mais' ! »

« Rien de bien important, il sera humain lorsqu'il ressuscitera ! »

« Je croyais que ce n' était pas important, mais bon, vu que c'est la seule solution,…où est-il ? »

« Vous parlez de moi ? Je suis là, et je suis prêt ! » répondit Undertaker.

…

Sébastian observait toujours Ciel, attendant le moindre signe de vie. Lorsque soudain, Undertaker et Hannah arrivèrent.

« Hannah ? Undertaker ? Que voulez-vous ? » dit-il.

« Sébastian, Undertaker peut faire revivre Ciel, c'est super non ? »

Celui-ci était heureux à présent.

Sur ce, Undertaker commença son rituel.

…

« Sébastian ? Où suis-je ? » cria Ciel.

Il était dans un endroit blanc et qui semblait pure…tout le contraire de l'Enfer.

Devant lui se tenait un bâtiment imposant, aux vitraux artistique. Une église.

Il rentra dans cette dernière. S'assit sur un banc, lorsque soudain quelqu'un toqua. Il alla ouvrit et aperçu Sébastian. Derrière lui il y avait un endroit sombre, humide, effrayant…L'enfer !

« Ciel viens avec moi ! »

L'interpellé commença à avancer mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha :

« Ciel, c'est lui ! Ne va pas avec lui ! Reste avec moi ! » cria t-elle.

Soit, il devait rester au paradis avec Lizzy, soit aller en Enfer avec Sébastian…

Celui-ci était toujours là, la main tendue, un grand sourire ravageur sur les lèvres, et une odeur enivrante… Le choix s'annonçait crucial.

Le bien ou le mal ? Il regarda derrière, aperçu des membres de sa familles, et alors n'hésita pas :

« Désolé Sébastian ! »

Sur ce il referma la porte de l'église, ne se retournant pas…

La suite, la semaine prochaine !

Aimer est un pêché que tout bon croyant peut enfreindre !


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Un choix dangereux ! **

_Remerciements : _

**Bissenshi :**merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Enfin façon de parler bien sûr ! Je ne peux cependant, pas te dévoiler la suite, puis que c'est toi qui va la découvrir ! bisous et encore merci !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 19 :

« Voilà il est vivant, mais il est dans un coma ! Vous allez devoir aller recherche son esprit et le ramener dans son corps ! »

« Et comment on est censé faire ? » demanda Sébastian, toujours sur ses gardes, malgré le soulagement qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Il est au Paradis ! » déclara Undertaker.

« C'est une blague j'espère ? » demandèrent les démons, en chœur.

« Pas du tout ! Alors, débrouiller vous maintenant, je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans ce domaine ! »

Sur ce, il se leva et s'en alla. Hannah et Sébastian se fixèrent.

« Jamais nous ne pourrons accéder à un lieu saint vu que nous sommes des démons ! »

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'ils se creusèrent le crâne pour trouver une solution.

« On pourrait tout de même tenter…ou…se…purifier ? » dit Hannah.

Sébastian fixa Hannah, puis éclata soudainement de rire :

« Excellente cette blague ! » dit-il, en rigolant à gorge déployé.

« Ce n'était pas une blague crétin, prend cela au sérieux, c'est toi qui va devoir t'y coller ! »

Il reprit son sérieux, difficilement, mais il le reprit :

« Bon, concrètement ! Je dois trouver une église et dans celle-ci je devrais me purifier ! Tout de même ! Ciel au paradis, c'est une histoire de dingue ? »

Soudain Claude arriva, Ciel J dans les bras et dit :

« Je dois aller en bas ! Je te rends…ton enfant ! »

Sébastian lui prit l'enfant des mains et observa la chose inoffensive :

« Il ressemble à Ciel ! C'est… »

« …magnifique ? »

« Comment une chose si petite peut provoquer autant de ravage ? »

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » répondit Hannah, venant de comprendre la remarque du démon.

« Je sais que c'est de la mienne…si je n'avais pas voulu faire ce pacte à tout prix, il serait encore dans cette église, tranquillement, et réaliserait son rêve ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Non…tu es juste un peu masochiste ! Tu aimes voir les gens s'ouffrir sans en ressentir la moindre faiblesse ! »

« Sa n'a rien à voir avec cela ! » s'emporta t-il

Il se leva, le bébé toujours dans les bras, marcha puis revint près du corps de Ciel avant de déclarer.

« Notre fils s'appellera Ciel Junior Michaelis ! Je suis sûr que tu aimeras ! Hannah, mettons Ciel au lit…Moi j'ai une mission à accomplir ! »

…

« Akaru anatatachi doa iki soko yoru ! » murmura Sébastian.

Dans les grottes sombres et silencieuses, deux énormes portes s'ouvrirent. Sébastian les emprunta pour descendre en bas…

Arriver à destination, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un autre petit village sans histoire, ceux qui bordaient Londres. Tout de suite, il repéra une église, ou plutôt son clocher…cette église était tout aussi imposante que celle ou Ciel logeait et travaillait.

Il toqua à celle-ci, et eut l'impression d'un déjà vu. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune prêtre aux cheveux roux et aux yeux couleurs noisettes vint lui ouvrir :

« Vous désirez ? » demanda t-il.

« J'ai une requête à vous demander, et je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange ou déplacé mais j'aimerais…me purifier ! »

Ces mots n'étaient pas très familier pour le démon. Le prêtre fixa Sébastian avant de demander à son tour :

« Excusez-moi d'être indiscret, mais…c'est une blague ? »

« Non pas du tout, c'est important pour moi ! »

« Bon, dans ce cas…entrez ! »

Sur ce, le démon suivit le jeune prêtre dans l'église. Comme toujours il n'appréciait guère les divers symboles religieux. Le prêtre l'emmena dans un confessionnal. La, Sébastian s'y assit sans commenter son dégoût et son mépris. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le petit banc, avant de se détendre, puis le prêtre commença :

« Commençons, pour vous purifiez, la chose la plus importante c'est tout d'abord de vous confesser…débarrassez-vous de toute ces chose qui vous souillent intérieurement ! »

Sébastian en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas par ou commencer. Il décida d'aborder la plus importante :

« A cause de moi un dénommé Ciel Phantomhive à perdu son ignorance, sa pureté et aujourd'hui est mort ! »

Le prêtre ne dit rien. Un silence de mort régnait avant qu'il ne dise :

« Continuez ! »

Donc, Sébastian raconta tous ce qui lui passait par la tête…du plus impure au plus horribles de ses actes. Après 2 heures de confession, l'humain emmena Sébastian dans une pièce blanche des signaux religieux plein les murs ainsi qu'une chemise, un pantalon blanc et des mocassins de cette même couleur. Devrait-il vraiment porter…cela ?

« Bien, voici la seconde étape ! Vous devez faire la paix avec la pureté et avec notre seigneur ! »

« J'ai… » commença Sébastian.

« Ne cherchez pas à vous éloigner si près du but, je sens la bonté du seigneur en vous ! »

Sébastian commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce Seigneur à la noix ! Il entra dans la pièce blanche et s'assit sur le banc de cette même couleur.

Il vit les vêtements et décida de faire tout ce qu'on lui dirait de faire. C'est à dire, d'être gentil ! Il enfila l'ensemble blanc puis fit les 100 pas dans la pièce.

Lorsque soudain il eut une révélation : Moins de temps il passerait ici, plus vite il retrouvera Ciel…et tout sera terminé.

Il ouvrit la porte toujours habillé de ses vêtements blancs et observa le prêtre roux qui travaillait sur divers papiers. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui dit :

« Oh vous êtes déjà là ! Avez vous bien fait la paix avec la pureté ? »

« Oui, que faut-il faire ensuite ? »

« Eh bien, c'est terminé mais si vous… »

« Non c'est bon ! »

Sur ce, Sébastian quitta l'église, une pointe de pureté en lui.

MAIS IL FUT CONFRONTER A UN PROBLEME :

Il fallait qu'il trouve un ange !

**La suite, Lundi ! **

Le jour ou la nuit, nous sommes en danger !

La seule solution est la mort !

La seule mais aussi la plus paisible !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : L'ange…ou plutôt les anges ? **

**Je ne sais plus ils se ressemblaient tellement…**

**Bissenshi :**merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review ! C'est très gentil ! Mais je t'annonce une nouvelle moins jouissif ! C'est bientôt la fin ! Mais bref, voici la suite !

Comme je viens de le dire, c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic !

Pour être plus précise dans 1 chapitre c'est fini…vous avez hâte ? Pas hâte ? A vous de me le dire…mais il y aura une tite surprise à la fin du chapitre 21…je vous laisserais voir plus tard, bisous !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 20 : 

Dans une pièce rouge sombre, pareil à du sang, on avait enfermé quelqu'un. Non, c'est Ciel Phantomhive…

…

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se rappela que deux anges l'avaient enfermés puis torturés. Mais avant cela, l'un deux l'avait chasser de son corps, l'empêchant de revenir à la vie normalement !

Ils l'avaient insulté d'impure.

« Au secours ! » commença t-il à hurler.

« Te voilà enfin sous ta vraie forme ! » commenta quelqu'un dans l'ombre.

« C'est faux, je ne suis pas… »

« Tais-toi, sale impure ! » s'énerva l'ange, en punissant Ciel d'un coup d'épée dans l'estomac.

La douleur fut insupportable, tellement… mais à quoi bon, Ciel venait de comprendre. Il était mort, et plus personne ne pouvait quelque chose pour lui. Juste le temps, aussi long soit-il…Le temps devrait faire la différence.

« Je m'appelle Ash ! » dit l'ange, en dévoilant ses ailes, brisant ainsi le silence.

Puis il continua par :

« Ma sœur ne va pas tarder ! Nous sommes des anges destructeur, notre mission est de te tué ! »

…

Sébastian ignorait où et comment rencontrer un ange. Et soudain, dans le plus grand des hasard( bien sûr le hasard xD ), il aperçut une femme vêtue entièrement en blanc, une paire d'ailes non brandit mais suffisamment visible.

Elle se rendit compte de la présence de Sébastian et lui dit sur un ton ironique :

« Un démon qui se purifie ? Laissez-moi rire ! »

Il fixa l'ange, méprisant de tout son être ce genre de personne. Elle avait des yeux bleus très clairs ainsi que une masse de cheveux voluptueux gris, qui lui tombait pour la plupart, sur le visage. Son visage était tout de même d'une extrême beauté. Elle s'avança vers le démon pure ( terme inventé par moi-même ! ) et dit :

« Alors quel est ton nom ? Que fais-tu là ? Moi c'est Angela, l'ange destructeur d'impure ! Veux-tu te joindre à nous au Paradis ? »

Sa voix suave entraîna Sébastian avec elle au Paradis. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela Il devait, il en avait envie…Il voulait rejoindre Ciel et le retrouver sain et sauf !

…

_Ici_le sol est lisse, doux…Et non humide, rocailleux, dure !

_Ici_l'aire est pure, sain…Et pas souillé, sale !

_Ici_ tout est bien, vivant…Et pas mortel !

Tel était le Paradis. Sébastian fut fasciné par les nombreuses personnes qui était ici. Il lui semblait même en reconnaître : notamment les parents de Ciel, qui l'observait, effrayés. Lui et Angela avancèrent, faisant se retourner tout le monde au passage.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons tué un de ton ancienne 'race' ! Puisqu'il n'appartenait à personne, nous avons le droit de le tué ! »

Sébastian ne dit rien et ne prit pas la peine de réagir à son commentaire. Ils entrèrent dans un lieu plus sombre. Une pièce rouge sang.

« Ma sœur, tu es accompagné de quelqu'un de nouveau ? Un ancien démon à ce que je vois ! »

« Oui mon frère ! »

« Bien, il pourra assisté à ceci. »

Sébastian remarqua alors qu'Angela ressemblait fortement à Ash. Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans une pièce sombre, et c'est là que Sébastian le vit…attaché au mur, il avait des vêtements blancs souillés par le sang. Sa chemise était ouverte et il avait des symboles religieux gravés sur le torse..

« Ciel ! » murmura Sébastian.

…

Ciel souffrait le martyre. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Il releva la tête pour identifier les ou l'individu. C'est alors, qu'il l'aperçut _:__Sébastian !_

Celui-ci le regardait, il venait même de chuchoter son nom de son envoûtante voix.

« Sébastian ! » dit-il, à bout de force.

L'interpellé courut vers lui, saisit son visage et l'embrassa avidement.

« Ciel je vais t'aider ! »

« Attendez deux minutes…il t'appartient ?»demanda Ash.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Bien, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous devons le relâcher ! » conclu Angela.

Sébastian détacha Ciel et le porta sur son dos. Ciel ou plutôt l'esprit de Ciel. Les anges allèrent ouvrir les portes du Paradis publiquement, et comme pour l'enfer, ils ne prononcèrent qu'une simple phrase :

« Ne juge pas les bons, mais tisse ton sort sur les impures ! »

Sur ce, deux grandes portes blanches s'ouvrirent, sur celles-ci ils y avaient deux anges. Contrairement à celles de l'Enfer où il y avait les symboles de tout les démons.

« Nous vous présentons nos excuses pour nous être tromper ! » dirent les deux anges, en chœur.

Les démons ne prirent même pas la peine de se retourner et empruntèrent les énormes portes imposantes.

…

Une fois sorti, Sébastian chercha un endroit où ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer. Mais il remarqua que Ciel n'était plus sur son dos. Peut-être avait-il rejoint son corps ? Il décida de vérifier son hypothèse en empruntant le chemin qui s'offrait à lui !

…

Une fois arriver à son repaire, il vit qu'Hannah et Claude n'étaient pas là ! Il décida d'aller voir dans celui de Ciel, et, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il vit : Ciel allonger sur son lit, un peu moins pâle et en bonne forme à vue d'œil. Ciel releva son attention sur celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce :

« Sébastian ! » s'exclama t-il.

Celui-ci s'assit tout sourire, et remarqua la présence de CJ ( Ciel Junior ) dans les bras de Ciel. Hannah arriva un biberon de sang entièrement remplit, et heureuse que tout ce soit terminer pour le mieux.

« Au faite, tu n'as pas remarquer ? » demanda Ciel.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je suis humain, et CJ hybride : mi humain-mi démon ! »

« Cela ne changera rien, je vous aimerais toujours ! »

« Par contre, qu'en est-il de sa croissance ? »

« Il grandira à une vitesse normale jusqu'au jour ou vous déciderez d'arrêter celle-ci ! » expliqua Hannah.

Elle prit CJ dans les bras de l'humain et lui donna le biberon. Ciel laissa échapper un bâillement.

« Je suis épuisé ! » dit-il.

« Nous allons vous laisser le temps de vous reposer, je m'occupe de CJ ! » dit Hannah, heureuse.

Ils sortirent. Sébastian s'allongea au côtés de Ciel. Puis le serra contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Sébastian ? Sale pervers ! Tu es déjà en manque ? » demanda malicieusement l'humain.

« Tu devines tout ! »

Il attrapa Ciel par dessous les aisselles. Celui-ci était au dessus du démon, à présent. Il s'abaissa, fixa Sébastian dans les yeux et embrassa son nez :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis épuisé, attends que je sois en forme ! »

« Promets-moi de rester éternellement à mes côtés ! »

« Je te le promet, car je t'aime ! »

…

Les happy ends veulent juste nous prévenir d'un danger qui va arrivé !

Dans mon cas, c'est complètement le contraire !

Ps : Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier, je vous met la suite Lundi 19 décembre…la suite mais aussi la fin ! Alors, n'hésitez pas à venir voir cette fin, elle sera vraiment très courte, mais je me dois de bien terminer cette fiction que j'ai adoré écrire !

Je vous laisse ! Bisous !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Fin ! **

Remerciements à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewées cette fic !

Notamment pour le chapitre précédent à Lisa-Chan, bissenshi, etoile-lead-sama…Merci à toutes !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la fin :

Ciel ayant décidé de redevenir démon, vit toujours avec Sébastian. Celui-ci est toujours aux services de Grell. Ciel et Sébastian vivent et coulent des jours heureux.

Ciel Junior Michaelis a grandi. Ciel et Sebastian ont décidé d'arrêter sa croissance, pour qu'il ait 16 ans. Plus tard, il rencontra un jeune fille et la mit enceinte. Elle devint démone et eut un petit nommé Vincent…

La famille Michaelis s'étend et vivent comme ils se l'étaient promis : ….

« Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité…dans la pureté ou la pathogénie…

L'important c'est que tu restes avec moi ! »

…

L'amour est quelque chose qui rend aveugle, malade…est c'est un pêché impardonnable !

On peut donc dire que **l****'****amour** est un **ultime****blasphème****…**

…

_FIN ! _

Voilà j'ai terminé cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu !

De mon côté j'ai éprouver beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à la relire !

Maintenant je vous pose une question ! Voudriez-vous des bonus ?

Si c'est le cas, à vous de choisir, les conditions et tout le tralala. Je mettrais les bonus avec une petite dédicace de la personne qui m'a donner l'idée ! Vous êtes la lumière et moi je suis la plume qui n'attend que de servir !

Je tiens juste à ajouter, qu'il y en aura un sur Noël que j'écris actuellement ! Donc soyez patient et vous l'aurez avant cette magnifique fête !

Bon je vous laisse et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler

_Ou Angélique ! _


	22. Bonus 1

**Bonus 1 : **

Quoi de mieux pour les fêtes de faire la paix ? Avec soi, ou avec notre entourage ?

Je vous laisse découvrir le bonus de noël ! Bisous :

…

Ciel toujours dans la splendeur de ses 16 ans, cherchait en ville des cadeaux pour noël. Normalement, les démons ne devraient pas faire cette fête mais c'est là une excellente occasion pour offrir des cadeaux. Il était à Londres, accompagné de son fils : Ciel Junior ou CJ ! Leur ressemblance était frappante, si ce n'était que CJ avait les mêmes trais de caractères que Sébastian.

« Viens, allons dans ce magasin ! »

Ciel-ci était décoré de guirlandes et autres. Il se nommait 'ShopCenter' ! Ciel avait du mal à suivre son fils. Normal, il avait les bras chargés d'affaire achetés par CJ. Il était toujours en quête du cadeau parfait pour son démon-adoré ! Déjà, qu'il avait l'air cruche avec un chapeau de père noël que CJ lui avait collé sur le crâne !

Le magasin ressemblait…à un magasin. Mais Ciel n'avait pas la tête à cela. Déjà, pensait-il à sa vie privée ! Avec Sébastian tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Sans compter les disputes qui s'amoncelaient. Et le pire, pour lui, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas fais…la chose depuis bien longtemps ! Mais l'amour était présent à chaque fois qu'il se voyait.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui CJ ! Rentrons ! »

Ciel faisait très attention à son fils. Comme il est hybride, il est moins fort ! Il a aussi une part d'humanité en lui. Il a besoin de se nourrir, dormir…

Alors, ils remontèrent en Enfer…

…

Arriver à leur repaire familiale, CJ alla dans sa chambre. Sa copine travaillait pour Grell, elle était donc très occupée. Sébastian, lui avait signalé une affaire à régler. Ciel sortit toutes les affaires des sacs et les rangea. Ensuite, il prépara à manger. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une mère. Mais s'occuper de son fils était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait faire.

…

Sébastian venait de rentrer et tout le monde se mit à table. Tous mangèrent, bien qu'ils n'en eurent pas besoin !

…

A minuit tout le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux. Ciel et Sébastian ne s'étaient pas encore donner les leurs. CJ et sa copine décidèrent de se balader, laissant Ciel et Sébastian tout le deux.

« Alors ? Bonne journée ? » demanda Ciel.

« Oui ! » répondit Sébastian.

Ciel horriblement gêné dans ce silence, se leva puis alla dans sa chambre. Là, il s'y allongea et commença à pleurer !

« Ciel ? » demanda Sébastian, en rentrant dans la chambre à son tour.

Il vit Ciel pleuré allongé sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, et l'embrassa avidement. Ciel lui fit face et amena son visage vers celui du démon.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » murmura l'aîné sur les lèvres de Ciel.

« Je ne t'ai pas trouver de cadeau ! » murmura t-il, à son tour.

« Si ! Ton amour et ta présence à mes côtés est un cadeau phénoménal ! »

Ciel lui sourit puis lui monta dessus. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis commenta :

« Alors, je suis un expert en cadeau ! »

Sébastian roula sur le côté et par conséquent il se retrouva au dessus de Ciel.

« Moi mon cadeau c'est quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait depuis…très longtemps ! »

Ciel savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Sébastian se lova entre les jambes de Ciel. Il lui déboutonna son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser doucement sur ses hanches pour faire durer le plaisir. Ciel n'en pouvait plus, il sentit les mains de Sébastian lui caresser les cuisses !

Ensuite, l'aîné lui enlevait son caleçon, laissant apparaître sa belle érection. Sébastian se pourlécha et approcha ses lèvres de l'entrejambe de Ciel. Il fit quelques va et viens puis lui demanda :

« Ciel, tu veux m'épouser ? »

…

La meilleur manière de lui montrer que vous l'aimez

C'est le lui dire : Je t'aime !

Puis de l'embrasser passionnément, jusqu'à en perdre

Son propre souffle !


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou, voilà déjà un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié !

Non, je ne viens pas publier de nouveau bonus de ma fiction, mais je viens vous annoncer que j'écris en ce moment même une suite…nommée : _L'amour ultime blasphème 2 ! _

Bon, certes le titre n'est pas original mais, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées et puis j'ai tellement adoré écrire la fiction que…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD !

Je tiens juste à préciser qu'au départ l'idée est venue de ma collabo, CielSweet-and-Sebastimes, mais que finalement c'est moi qui ai tout mis sur papier !

Vous voulez un avant goût de ce deuxième 'tome' ! ( avec trois milliards de guillemets XD )

Bon, suis-je assez gentille pour ? Je ne sais pas, oh et pis vous aviez été tellement nombreuses à reviewer ma fiction que…je vous fait une avant première !

Voilà, donc ce qui attend les deux démons dans _l'amour ultime blasphème 2 : _

Si j'avais su je t'aurais dit : « Je t'aime » !

Si j'avais su, je serais resté avec toi plus longtemps !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais profité un peu plus de toi !

Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé plusieurs fois de me dire « Je t'aime ! »

Si j'aurais su, j'aurais été plus vite pour voir à quel point tu comptais pour moi !

Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait un enfant qui te ressemblais, et non pas à moi !

Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé de m'embrasser pour notre dernière fois !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais été une fille !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais été démon dès ma naissance !

Si j'avais su…Ciel Junior se serait appelé Sébastian Junior !

Si j'avais su, je me serais renseigné un peu plus sur toi !

Mais sincèrement Sébastian Michaelis, est-ce que j'avais pu deviner que tu allais mourir ? Est-ce que j'allais deviner tout ce qui allait nous arriver, et que au final…

Je me retrouve tout seul !

…

Bon voili voulou, alors désirez-vous une suite ? vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire,…reviews ?


End file.
